


Yellow and green

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Animagus, Badass Carmilla, Badass Laura Hollis, Carm is such a sap, Emotional Carmilla, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Faberry, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Minor Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Morning Sex, Past Character Death, Protective Carmilla Karnstein, Protective Laura Hollis, Slytherin!Carmilla, Slytherpuff, Smut, hufflepuff!laura, lawstein -frenemy/brotp, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the fluff. Slytherpuff one-shots featuring everybody's favourite couple: Hollstein! They will vary depending on what prompts I get or any ideas I have. They won't be in any particular order, but they will all be in the same universe. They are set after the Battle of Hogwarts era.</p><p>*Rating change! T to M just to be on the safe side, there may be smut in future chapters*</p><p>ON HIATUS (I'm so sorry guys!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranger in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hollstein's first meeting. Hufflepuff Laura decides to do some investigating but Slytherin Carmilla is always one for the teasing. Full of fluff...hope you like it. Buckle up Creampuffs :3

Laura Hollis loved adventures. She loved to investigate and explore. Living at Hogwarts was always an adventure and she loved every minute of it. Now in her fifth year; Laura was really getting used to the wacky shenanigans that went on. More often than not being caused by her and her friends. What’s life without a little risk?! Today was no different.

* * *

Laura grinned as she greeted her best friend. Pulling them in for a hug which they happily returned. Laura had been friends with Lafontaine since her very first day; when she stumbled into an empty compartment and was joined by Lafontaine and their best friend Perry. Both of whom quickly became Laura’s allies as they helped her to settle in and helped her adjust. Laura had been sorted into Hufflepuff and knowing very little about the houses she accepted the hat’s choice.

The girl pulled back, seeing a matching excited expression on their face as they spoke.

"Sup Frosh, you ready?"

She eagerly nods at the Ravenclaw and they both set off. Laura excitedly rambles on, her honey blonde hair flying freely in the wind. Her hands fiddling with the hem of her robes as they journey through the grounds. The grounds are practically empty as the sun starts to set. Laf listens to Laura’s rambling with enthusiasm, smiling adoringly at their best friend as she starts to tell them about life back in the muggle world. Both of them being half-bloods they often find themselves comparing what their lives are like when they aren’t at Hogwarts. As they near their destination, Laf looks around to make sure no one is watching before they both dart into the depths of the forest.

Immediately after Laura reaches into her pocket to retrieve her notepad and pen. For some reason, the girl will only ever use them to make notes about their many adventures. Writing with a quill only after she’d found something interesting enough to report for the school paper. Laura turns with a grin before telling them to lead the way and proceeding to recite her questions out loud. Her head buried in her notepad.

_What do Thestrals look like?_

_What is their habitat like?_

She continues to read off of her list, not looking where she is going at all before reading the next question.

_Are the stereotypes about Thestrals being dangerous really true?_

This is when she looks up. Immediately stopping when she realises that she is now standing alone. In a forest. She tries to keep the panic out of her voice as she speaks.

"Laf? Where are you?"

She calls their name at least three times and each time she's met with silence. Only to be filled by the sound of rustling leaves. She shudders a little before shaking her head. She came here to research and there was no way she was leaving without doing just that. She carefully puts her notepad back inside her robes and tucks the pen behind her ear and starts to slowly walk through the forest. Desperately trying to ignore the increasing sound of leaves rustling.

....

Carmilla Karnstein sat in her usual spot. The sun hitting her as she sat, propped up on a large branch, book in hand. Every Friday afternoon she would return to her spot, beneath her leafy canopy. No one ever came into the forbidden forest at this time, so she was able to read for hours until the sun disappeared. Leaving her to admire the stars from her treetop escape, before returning to the warmth of her common room. So as always the Slytherin perched in her tree, her mind engrossed in her favourite philosophy book when she heard it. A voice or rather two voices, two loud voices that mess up her concentration. At first she rolls her eyes, peeking over the top of her book to see who these imbeciles are. That’s when she sees her.

A few feet away, she spots a girl with long honey blonde hair and the cutest expression on her face. She pauses reading for a minute to stare a little longer. The girl is gorgeous and Carmilla recognises her from some of her classes. The girl was always sitting next to one of three gingers and she always wore an eager expression. Carmilla would often watch the girl from afar, watching how her face lit up when she spoke or how she walked with a slight bounce to her step. Carmilla knows who she is, this girl is Laura Hollis. The very girl she’s been intrigued with since first year. She remembers her because Laura was the only Hufflepuff to cheer when Slytherin won the Inter-house Quidditch cup. She’d been fascinated with her ever since.

So here she was, staring at this girl. Smirking as Laura looked up, to realise that her friend had toddled off in the complete opposite direction. She bit her lip as Laura’s face scrunched up, watching as she searched for her friend. Before deciding that venturing further into the forest was the next best idea. Carmilla couldn’t help it. She grinned to herself before quickly pulling her wand out from the inside of her boot. She whispered a spell, pointing her wand towards a pile of leaves. They began to rustle, moving slightly as Carmilla motioned with her wand. Again Laura’s face bunched up in confusion before the girl returned to what was in her hand. Hastily shoving it into her pocket. From what Carmilla could tell it was some sort of book but it was definitely not a quill in her other hand. It only intrigued her more, so she continued. This time summoning some twigs from a nearby branch. Smirking more as she began snapping them. Each snap making Laura jump more. Her eyes frantically darting around as she did so.

Carmilla quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. The action giving her an idea. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she starts to howl. Howling loudly so she sounds like a werewolf. She effortlessly dodges out of view when Laura stops in her tracks, whipping around. Her eyes full of fear as she clutches the strange objects in her hand. Carmilla can hear her start to snap at her friend, thinking they’re hiding she turns again. Giving Carmilla the perfect opportunity to strike. Laura is only a few feet away from her. She stuffs the book into her satchel, slinging it over her shoulder before she leaps down. Landing graciously on her feet. She steps closer and speaks, her voice low and seductive.

"Not lost are you Cutie?"

* * *

 

Laura shrieks and Carmilla can’t help but chuckle at how much Laura jumps. Smirking as Laura spins around, facing her with wide eyes. Wide eyes which instantly narrow at the sight of her.  Her face contorting into one of anger as she speaks. Or rather shouts, her little fists waving around as she does.

"HOLY CRAPMONKEYS! You scared the life out of me!"

This only makes Carmilla smirk more as she proceeds to tease the smaller girl.

"Relax Sweetheart, it was just a joke. No need to get all twitchy"

Laura immediately scoffs, shaking her head as she speaks.

"I am not twitchy!"

"If you say so"

"I do. Besides you can’t just jump out at people like that! Especially not when the person knows krav maga age 8!"

Now it’s Carmilla’s turn to look confused, she actually cocks her head to the side. Her eyebrows raised in question. Seeing Carmilla’s confusion, Laura starts to explain.

"It’s a form of self-defence back in the mug…wait, why am I even telling _you_ this? You obviously don’t care."

Carmilla just nods her jaw clenching slightly. Laura seems to sense the change in her stance, her own features softening as she steps closer.

"Um…look I just meant that it’s trivial information. Not that you wouldn’t care because I don’t even know you and um…I wasn’t judging you or at least I didn’t mean to and-"

Carmilla smirked, quickly jumping in and cutting the rambling girl off.

"Cupcake; breathe. I know what you meant"

Laura sighed, visibly relaxing when Carmilla offered her a half smile. Which is when she spoke again.

"So I guess it was you that was pretending to be a werewolf and snapping twigs?"

Carmilla looks almost guilty, taking in Laura’s sad little pout. She almost feels bad for teasing. Almost. She nods, shrugging her shoulders as the girl’s pout grows larger.

"Guilty as charged"

Laura folds her arms and huffs. Giving Carmilla another pout.

"Well thank you very much for scaring me out of my skin."

Carmilla sighs, looking down at her feet as she mumbles a response. Laura raises her eyebrow, looking at the girl with a hint of amusement.

"What was that? I didn’t hear you"

Carmilla rolls her eyes but repeats herself.

"I said; I’m sorry for scaring you."

The slight nervousness in Carmilla’s tone makes Laura soften and she flashes Carmilla a crooked smile.

"Apology accepted."

Carmilla gives her a half smile in return. There’s an awkward silence before Laura starts talking again.

"Have you by any chance seen my friend Lafontaine? They were meant to be taking me to see some Thestrals but I can’t find them anywhere and it’s getting kind of dark"

The brunette quirked her eyebrow, looking at the other girl with curiosity.

"You came into the forbidden forest at sundown, to see some Thestrals?"

"I’m writing an article about them for the school newspaper and my friend Perry said I could choose anything I wanted to write about. I figured if anyone could take me to see some magical creatures it would be Laf, I guess not"

Carmilla doesn’t know what it is that makes her say it. Whether it’s the way Laura’s shoulders slump or the fact that she looks like she’s about to cry but before she can stop it, she responds.

"I can take you"

Laura looks startled so Carmilla continues. Watching as the girl’s face lights up.

"I can show you a clearing where a herd of Thestrals might be"

"You would do that?"

Carmilla smiles, shrugging as she tries to act disinfected. She fails miserably.

"Sure, why not."

Laura squeals, bouncing up and down in her spot. The sight makes Carmilla smile even more.

 

....

She’s about to speak again when they’re interrupted by the reappearance of Lafontaine. They rush up to Laura, an apologetic look on their face. Their hair messier than usual and their shirt is full of mud stains.

"Oh my god, Laura I am so sorry. I thought I heard hooves so I went to check it out but I got lost and then I tripped but I caught a glimpse of a centaur!"

"It’s okay Laf, I’m just glad you’re okay. I think we should be getting back now, Perry will probably start looking for us soon"

They sigh but nod their head, which is when they notice Carmilla. The girl is still stood opposite Laura. They raise their eyebrows slightly at the smaller girl before turning to address Carmilla.

"Oh, hey Carmilla. How’s it going?"

"Just dandy Gingersnap."

Laura senses the tension and immediately grabs Lafontaine’s arm, slowly pulling them away as she starts to walk them back.

"Well, it was nice talking to you but we better be going. Come on Laf"

They let themselves be pulled along as Laura offers Carmilla an awkward half-wave. They think they see the start of a smirk forming on the brunette’s lips as she responds. Her voice full of mystery and charm.

"See you around Creampuff. Oh and if you still wanted to see those Thestrals, feel free to come and find me"

She gives the girl a wink and proceeds to walk past them both. An extra sway in her hips as she passes. Laura immediately begins to blush as Lafontaine sports a huge grin. Turning to the girl with apt enthusiasm.

"Holy shit! Carmilla Karnstein basically just gave you the come on! Carmilla: the girl you’ve been drooling over for months. LAURA, YOU NEED TO SAY YES!"


	2. Papercuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura tries to do some studying but instead finds herself healing wounds and defending Slytherins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set about a week or so after the last chapter. They weren't meant to be in chronological order, but I just had to write this one and it works really well as a kind of follow up one shot. Plus I wanted to show a bit more of Laura's loyalty as a Hufflepuff trait. Hope you guys enjoy it! Leave me a comment and tell me what you think. I love reading and responding to all of your feedback. So feel free... :3

Carmilla loved the library. It was peaceful, full of books and different worlds for her to explore. She would always retreat to a corner in the back. No one would disturb her there. Given her “don’t mess with me” vibes and the fact that she was a Slytherin. The only people that would really talk to her were her fellow housemates and her brother; Will. Who also happened to join the parade of green and silver. She didn’t particularly mind that people kept their distance, but it was the reason why they did that bothered her. So here she was huddled up in the far corner of the library, sat in the comfiest chair she could find with her head buried in the pages of a book; so old the pages were practically falling out. Her usual mess of curls pulled into a messy bun, with strands of her hair falling to the side and framing her face. She was so wrapped up in what she was doing that she didn’t notice who entered the library. It was only when she heard the sound of rustling that she actually looked up.

Trying to hide her smile when she looked up to see none other than Laura Hollis sat at the nearest table. Her body bent over as she pulled out several pieces of parchment, along with a rather large textbook and a quill bigger than her head out of her bag. Scattering them across the table top before tucking her bag underneath her chair. Today the honey blonde was missing her over-sized cloak, replacing it with what looked like a handmade knitted Hufflepuff jumper. A golden stitched L on her chest, with a small badger, curled up beside it. As Carmilla looked closer she could see that the badger was moving, shifting between snoozing, standing up and waving its’ little paw. The sight made Carmilla smile more than she would have liked. Quickly diverting her gaze as Laura turned around. She pulled the book higher, hiding her blush as she pretended to read. Breathing out a sigh of relief when Laura returned to her own book.

* * *

 

Carmilla tried to continue reading but often caught her eye line drifting towards the smaller girl. Watching as her tongue poked out when she concentrated or how she could hear her humming softly as she worked. How Laura would look up every now and again, her gaze falling to the clock as her face bunched up in confusion. She didn’t realise just how much she’d been focusing on the other girl until she went to turn the page. Her hand carelessly slipping over the corner, resulting in her letting out a gasp in pain. Her eyes falling to the small cut she’d just received. Great. Just great. She grumbled, rummaging around her pocket for a tissue of some sort when she found herself being overwhelmed by the scent of honey. Slowly looking up to see the concerned face of Laura Hollis looking down at her.

‘Are you okay? I heard you gasping’

Carmilla smiled slightly at the level of concern in Laura’s tone. Finding herself dumbly nodding, watching as the girl visibly relaxed before she spoke.

‘I’m fine Creampuff. Just a bit of blood, don’t worry –my finger isn’t going to fall off.’

Laura still looked unsure so Carmilla continued. Her voice light and teasing as she attempted to put the girl at ease.

‘Honestly, I’m okay Sweetheart. Nothing a big, bad Slytherin can’t handle’

Laura smiled at that, nodding more to herself than to Carmilla before she spoke. A playful energy in her tone too.

‘Well, you never know. A papercut could result in the demise of resident badass Carmilla Karnstein!’

Carmilla laughed at that, throwing her head back as she let out the most beautiful sound Laura had ever heard. She found herself chuckling too. Their laughter ending as they both smiled at one another. Which is when Laura spoke again, her tone slightly more serious.

‘You really _should_ get that checked out, though. Who knows what things have been living off of the books in here. It could be infected’

‘I _highly_ doubt that’

Laura tilted her head, giving Carmilla a look which clearly meant for her to shut up. She quickly did as Laura continued. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out her wand. The brunette’s eyebrows shot up as she looked at the girl with apprehension. The Hufflepuff seemed to sense the tension, reaching forward to give Carmilla’s hand a gentle squeeze before speaking.

‘I know a spell that could help. Can I?’

She motioned towards Carmilla’s bloody finger. Carmilla remained sceptical but nodded her consent. Earning her a soft smile from the other girl. Feeling herself starting to blush, she quickly added a “don’t break any of my bones, Cutie” to which she received a mock glare before Laura cleared her throat. Her eyes concentrating on Carmilla’s finger as she pointed her wand.

‘Tergeo.’

Instantly the blood started to soak back into the tiny cut and clean her wound. She watched as the cut started to heal itself before smiling gratefully at the blonde. She goes to say thank you when the sound of a girl’s voice interrupts them.

....

‘Laura Jane Hollis, are you out of your mind?!’

The Hufflepuff winces, spinning around as Danny Lawrence storms through the doors. The girl nervously bites her lip as she takes in Danny’s appearance. The Gryffindor still has her Quidditch uniform on, her long hair tied back into a low ponytail and her blue eyes piercing as they seek her out. Normally she would be happy to see her friend but the fuming look on her face immediately makes her pale. Danny’s face almost as red as her hair. Laura gulps before wordlessly scurrying towards her. A guilty and slightly confused expression on her face as she stops in front of the redhead.

‘Um…hey Danny. How was Quidditch practice?’

‘Don’t you _hey Danny_ me. Care to explain, why you went to the Forbidden Forest, at night, **ALONE**!’

Laura sighs, fidgeting slightly as she responds or more like mumbles a response whilst completely avoiding Danny’s gaze.

‘I went with Laf’

Danny’s face contorts and she actually scoffs. Harshly laughing as she speaks.

‘Of _course_ you did. You and your partner in crime!’

Laura bites her lip, anxiously looking up at her friend as she tries to calm her down. Smiling as she guides her back to Laura’s workstation.

‘I’m sorry, okay? Can we start studying now? I’m really struggling with my transfiguration homework and I could use your help’

She bats her eyelashes at the other girl, smiling when Danny relents. Sitting beside her and pulling her books closer. She turns to Laura with a sigh, her face already sporting a softer expression.

‘You know I’m just worried about you, right? Anything could have happened to you’

‘I _know_ Danny,’

‘You shouldn’t have gone out that late and without telling anyone! What on earth were you thinking Hollis?!’

Laura exhales, tilting her head as she speaks. Again trying to soften Danny’s anger slightly, she could really do without one of her lectures right now.

‘I was just doing research, besides I was with Laf and we were fine. Nobody got hurt, no need to worry’

This only seemed to anger Danny more. The Hufflepuff jumping as Danny slams the book shut, turning to Laura with a look of disbelief.

‘I overheard Laf bragging about how they saw a centaur, whilst you were left **alone!**  Only to be ambushed by Carmilla Karnstein, aka the mistress of snark! And you’re telling me _not_ to worry?!’

‘I’d hardly call it ambushing Danny, we were just talking. You know, she’s not as-‘

Again Danny gave her a thunderous expression, making her trail off as Danny shouted over her.

‘DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME, SHE’S NOT AS BAD! Laura; she’s a Slytherin!’

‘So what?!’

‘Tell me you’re not that naïve. Slytherin’s cannot be trusted, they’re trouble!’

Laura shakes her head, immediately feeling defensive.

‘Come on Danny; you know that those are just old house stereotypes’

‘Yeah, accurate ones!’

Now it’s Laura’s turn to look at the girl in disbelief. She feels herself getting more and more annoyed. Her tone sounding a lot more defensive than she planned.

‘Really Dan?! So what you’re saying is that; all Slytherins are evil?! So that must mean that all Ravenclaws are geniuses who have a need to win and us Hufflepuffs are just the loser house who are “too nice”?!’

‘It’s the truth!’

Danny immediately regrets her response when she sees the flash of hurt enter Laura’s eyes. Her face falling as she watches Laura’s bottom lip start to tremble as she holds back her tears. She instantly starts to backtrack.

‘No, no, Laura I didn’t mean it like that’

‘Yes, you _did_!’

With that she grabs her things, roughly shoving them into her bag. Turning to Danny with a look full of hurt and anger. Venomously spitting out the words as she speaks.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll get out of your hair. Wouldn’t want to infect my loser-ness on you,’

She clenches her jaw and stalks off. Grumbling to herself as she walks with her head down. Only for her to collide with another student. She almost goes flying, but a pair of hands wraps around her waist, holding her upright as their eyes meet and she finds herself staring into the beautiful brown eyes of Carmilla.

* * *

 

‘We really need to stop meeting like this Cupcake’

Laura finds herself blushing as Carmilla smirks at her. Her arms still wrapped securely around her waist. Laura thinks it might be the only reason why she hasn’t become a floor sandwich. She stares at Carmilla for a minute before realising that she hadn’t said anything. She coughed awkwardly before steadying herself. Trying not to look so disappointed when Carmilla removed her hands. Stepping back with an awkward cough.

‘Thanks…for catching me’

‘No problem Cutie. All, though having a beautiful girl fall over my feet wouldn’t be a terrible thing’

Laura scrunches up her face, rolling her eyes as she scoffs at the brunette.

‘Oh my god, full of yourself much!’

Carmilla’s smirk widens as Laura starts to smile. Her face brightening as she smiles back at the Slytherin.

‘Finished your study date so soon?’

Laura groans, shaking her head.

‘No, and it wasn’t a date. Danny was supposed to be helping me with my transfiguration homework but then proceeded to lecture me on who I should and shouldn’t be making friends with!’

Carmilla nods her understanding.

‘I heard.’

At this Laura immediately feels her heart pang, feeling incredibly guilty for what just happened.

‘Oh geez, I am so sorry that you had to listen to that.’

Carmilla shrugs, waving her off as she tries to act all disinfected.

‘Nothing I haven’t heard before Cutie’

Again Laura frowns, giving Carmilla a heart-filled look as she continues.

‘Just because you’ve heard it before, doesn’t mean you should have to hear it again. Besides, she’s totally wrong!’

Carmilla doesn’t say anything for a while. Staring down at the girl with an unreadable expression. Laura’s tempted to leave, but finally Carmilla speaks. Her usual layer of confidence evident.

‘So, you need a tutor eh? I guess I can offer my assistance.’

Laura grins, repeating many thank you’s as Carmilla nods. Leading the way back to her corner of the library and as they both sit down Laura thanks the lucky stars that Carmilla got a papercut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and feels to come. Hope you like their magical one-shot journey as much as I do. 
> 
> My Tumblr is: fuck-you-i-am-spiderman 
> 
> Hope you have a good day/night! :3


	3. Thestral Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla takes Laura on a date to a Thestral clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff. Also, I had to improvise with the spell Carmilla uses because it isn't a thing but for the purpose of this I want to use our imagination so it can have the desired effect. Which is just adding to the overall fluff. Anyway, I hope you like it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. There will be more to come. Just for the note these aren't in any order but for some reason they do seem to be in chronological order so hey ho. Hope you enjoy :3

When Perry found her, Laura was sat cross-legged on the floor. A mess of clothes surrounding her as she folded her arms. A huge pout gracing her lips as she glared at the offending clothing items. At the sound of footsteps, the smaller girl looked up. Sighing when she caught sight of Lola Perry staring sympathetically back down at her. She sighed, awkwardly shrugging as Perry silently questioned her. Receiving no answer Perry moved in closer. Gingerly sitting on the edge of Laura's bed as Laura shuffled closer. Letting her head rest on Perry's legs as she groaned. The redhead soothingly rubbed her back, waiting patiently until Laura spoke. Receiving no answer from her fellow Hufflepuff; she spoke.

'Oh Sweetie, it's okay. I'm sure Carmilla will like whatever you wear'

At this, Laura's head shot up, confusion and shock written over her expression.

'Wait, how did you' she thinks about it for a second before realisation hits her and she proceeds to answer her own question. 'Laf! Eugh, I told them not to say anything!'

Perry laughs a little before responding.

'You know they can't keep anything from me. They figured you could use some help getting ready'

'They figured right. I officially have _nothing_ to wear!'

The girl through her hands up in defeat. Grumbling as she picked at the hem of her cardigan. Perry sighed, before grabbing Laura's hand. Pulling her to her feet as she looked at the mess around them before her eyes focused on Laura again. A determined smile on her face as she did so.

'Come on; we need to think positively now! There are plenty of clothes'

She gives Laura a reassuring smile before starting to pick up shirt after shirt, examining each article of clothing. Laura stood, awkwardly watching as Perry moved each closer to her before tossing it aside again. She was about to protest again when Perry picked up a black and yellow plaid shirt. She smiled at Laura, her eyes shining brightly as she handed Laura the shirt.

'This is the one!'

Laura instantly agreed, her mind flicking back to a certain memory of when she wore that particular shirt. The day she realised that not all Slytherin's were bad and some were very crush-worthy.

**_Laura was bored. She was bored on a Saturday. Which was the day she would usually marathon Doctor Who but given the fact she was at Hogwarts she couldn't. So instead she found herself wandering around the castle corridors. Humming softly as she did. She felt oddly comforted in her casual clothes, plain high-waisted jeans and a yellow and black plaid shirt. Her long hair flowing down her back as she walked. A content smile on her face as she wandered through the castle. It was still her first year so everything was still pretty new to her and boy did she love to explore. So there she was, minding her own business when suddenly everything changed. Her eyes locked with harsh brown ones, ones she recognised. The brown eyes that belonged to a Slytherin boy called Will. She didn't know why but she often found herself getting teased by Slytherin's and Will would often be one of the first in line. Today was apparently no different. Before she could even register what was happening, she found herself being hoisted up into the air by her ankle._ **

**_She let out a frightened yelp, her belongings slipping out of her hand as she squirmed. She started to scream for help, her screams drowned out by the sound of the boy's laughter as he mocked her. She could feel the tears welling up when she heard a voice. A female's voice angrily shouting at Will._ **

**_'PUT HER DOWN, YOU UTTER IMBECILE!'_ **

**_Laura blinked, her eyes focusing on the owner of the voice. The voice belonging to a dark-haired Slytherin girl from her defence against the darks arts class. She could see her angrily pointing her own wand at Will who was still laughing._ **

**_'Oh come on, this is hilarious Kitty. She's so pathetic!'_ **

**_Laura whimpered again as he flicked his wand slightly, causing her to sway in mid-air. Again the brunette snapped at him, her voice owning more force this time._ **

**_'Grow up. Put her down. NOW.'_ **

**_He rolled his eyes but to Laura's relief he flicked his wand, sending her crashing to the ground with a heavy thud. She groaned, rubbing her arm as she bit back her tears. Will laughed even more, immediately stopping when he caught the thunderous look on the brunette's face. He quickly began backing away, standing against the wall as the brunette rushed to her aid._ **

**_The Hufflepuff couldn't move as she groaned, her eyes flicking to the brunette who crouched down beside her. Her concerned eyes darting over her body before her small hand wrapped around Laura's waist as she gently pulled her up. Moving to brush any bits of dust from Laura's clothes. She shot her an apologetic look before she spoke. Her voice a lot huskier than Laura would have imagined._ **

**_'I'm sorry about him, my douchebag brother thinks he's funny. Are you hurt? Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?'  
_ **

**_Laura immediately shakes her head, whispering a shy thank you as she nervously played with her shirt sleeve. The brunette offered her a soft smile but at hearing a snigger behind her, her face instantly hardened. She spun around, turning to face Will who actually gulped as she started to advance on him. He held his hands up in surrender, stepping back every time she stepped forward._ **

**_'It was just a joke, Kitty!'_ **

**_'Do I look, like I am laughing?!'_ **

**_'Carmilla, she's just a Hufflepuff!'_ **

**_That was all it took for Carmilla to launch at him. He let out a terrified squeak, similar to the noise Laura made moments ago before bolting at full speed down the corridor. Laura watched astonished as Carmilla shot her a small smile before following in his tracks. Shouting across the corridor as she shot spell after spell at his fleeting form. The last thing Laura hears is Carmilla calling Will a worm before she races around the corner. Leaving Laura alone in her shock. She couldn't quite place what it was that she was feeling but she knew she now had a newfound respect for the other girl._ **

'Laura?!'

The girl suddenly snapped out of her inner thoughts, looking to see Perry staring at her with mild concern.

'Sorry. This is perfect, thank you'

Perry smiled adoringly, moving to gently squeeze her hand before responding.

'I'm happy to help. I'll let you get changed, I hope you enjoy your date Sweetie'

She pulled Laura in for a brief hug before departing. Leaving the girl to finally get dressed, only for her to end up stressing over which pants to wear. She chose some dark brown ones before pulling on some of her favourite converse and attempting to sort out her hair. This had to be perfect!

* * *

After pulling a comb through her messy hair, Laura decided a beanie would be the next best option. Pulling it on so it sat loosely on her head before making her way down to the courtyard. She anxiously bit her lip, all but running down the stairs as she caught sight of a clock. Crap, she was at least 10 minutes late. She scolded herself, jumping down the last few steps as she raced around the corner. Only to see Carmilla already waiting, her back to her as she looked out into the distance. Giving Laura a perfect time to check out Carmilla's outfit. She was definitely not disappointed.

Missing her usual robes, today Carmilla was sporting a black tank top and leather jacket combo with denim black shorts and thigh-high stockings. Complete with her infamous combat boots and a pair of sunglasses. At the sound of footsteps the girl turned, looking at Laura with a smirk. She let her eyes rake over Laura's form before nodding her head, her smirk intensifying.

'You're late Creampuff'

'I know and I'm really sorry. Have you been here long?'

'I only got here like 5 minutes ago. You can relax'

Laura breathed a sigh of relief as Carmilla gave her a reassuring smile before she spoke again. Motioning forwards as she did.

'Shall we go?'

Laura eagerly nodded, earning another smile as they started to walk. They walked in a comfortable silence with Carmilla leading the way, stopping every now and again to make sure that Laura wasn't too far behind. The Hufflepuff found herself speed walking just to catch up with her and after realising that she'd stopped for the fourth time, Carmilla started to slow down. Evening out her pace as she fell beside Laura. Turning to address her with an awkward smile.

'Sorry Cutie, I forget how small your legs are'

Laura mock glared at her as Carmilla gave her a playful smile.

'Hey! I am only like an inch smaller than you. Plus, you're walking so fast that it looks like I'm stalking you!'

'Hmmm...so you're a stalker, eh? Damn...It's always the nice ones!'

This made Laura laugh and they continued to tease one another as they walked further through the grounds. As they passed the pumpkin patches Carmilla commented on how beautiful the sky was. Laura had to agree, taking in the view as Carmilla spoke. The way the sun fell in the middle, mixing blues and pinks with bright yellows and vibrant oranges. It illuminated the brunette as she spoke and Laura was reminded of just how beautiful Carmilla was. Especially with the rays of sunlight bouncing off her head like a halo. Laura hadn't realised that Carmilla had stopped talking until the Slytherin turned around. Raising her sunglasses and using them to push her hair back as they rested on top of her head. Her eyes meeting Laura's as she smiled at the girl. Laura half expected a teasing quip but she was surprised when all Carmilla did was smile before subtly moving closer. So that as they walked every now and again their fingers brushed against one another's. It felt like electric and each brush of fingertips gave Laura butterflies. 

....

Their conversation picked up again once they were in the depths of the forest. With Carmilla pointing out bits of nature that Laura didn't recognise before moving topic. Instead asking Laura how her research was coming along. To which Laura responded that despite her many trips to the library, she was yet to find anything disproving the stereotype that Thestrals were dangerous. Carmilla simply shook her head, saying that it wasn't true before they fell back into a comfortable silence. Laura slowly began to relax a bit more, and feeling a rush of confidence she reached out and slipped her hand into Carmilla's. Grinning when Carmilla didn't flinch or pull back but instead pulled her closer. Letting her thumb trace shapes into the back of Laura's hand. They continued to walk like that until they reached a clearing. Which is when Carmilla stopped them, turning to address Laura properly.

'Well, here we are Creampuff. Stay close to me, there's about three of them just past that tree'

Laura followed Carmilla's hand but her eyes fell on empty space. Her brows knitting together as she turned back to Carmilla with an utterly perplexed expression.

'I don't see anything. Are you sure they're here?'

Carmilla nodded, releasing Laura's hand before gently turning her to face the direction she'd pointed in. Slowly pointing her wand in that area before whispering an incantation as she slowly began to spiral the wand in clockwise circles.

'Animalia Revelio'

Laura focused on the spot and sure enough, before her eyes she started to see something. It looked like a faint marker of some sort but when she looked closer she could tell what it was. It was a large winged creature, about the size of a horse. She couldn't exactly see what it looked like but her mouth fell open as she looked back at Carmilla. The brunette could see how impressed she was and it made her feel more confident. So she cleared her throat and carefully placed her wand back into her pocket. Before turning to address Laura once more. Watching as the marker vanished and Laura was left looking at an empty space once more.

'They look like horses. Black, winged horses with bright white eyes and a skeletal body. A lot of people fear them, they say they're an omen of aggression and darkness but they're actually quite gentle. If you handle them correctly.'

Laura listened with heightened interest, her curiosity picking up as she spoke again.

'Why can't everyone see them?'

Carmilla stiffened slightly before answering, her voice soft and wavering slightly as she avoided the girl's gaze.

'They...they can only be seen by those who have seen death'

'So...you've known someone who died?'

Carmilla's face slackened and the pain in her eyes made Laura's heartache. Silently scolding herself for asking such a blunt question. Carmilla nodded, turning away from the other girl with a sad sigh. Laura stilled, not quite knowing what to say. She stared at the other girl, noting how her demeanour had changed. She immediately felt guilty for coming.

'Carm, I'm sorry. We can go...if you want?'

At this Carmilla spun around to face her, her face soft and vulnerable as she shook her head. Moving to take Laura's hand once again, squeezing it gently as she spoke.

'No, I promised you a research date and that's what you're going to get. Unless _you_ want to go?'

'No! I mean...no, we can totally stay for a while'

Carmilla smiled slightly, nodding before stepping back slightly as she pulled Laura along with her. They walked slowly and cautiously as Carmilla kept a firm grip on her hand. Despite the fact that Laura couldn't see the creatures, she could hear the shuffling and the faint shrieks of the thestral's mating call. Once they had walked a few more feet Carmilla stopped them. Reaching into her bag to retrieve a package. She carefully unwraps the layers, revealing several large pieces of meat. She holds the smallest piece in her palm, passing the rest to Laura. She tells her to stay calm and to watch. The Hufflepuff does, eager to see what Carmilla is doing. She hears movement around them and then she can feel a movement beside them, she can almost feel the hairs of the thestral's mane brushing against her side. Then Laura starts to see the meat in Carmilla's hand start to get smaller and within seconds it's gone. Her mouth falls open and Carmilla chuckles, moving her hand in a gentle motion. Stroking the invisible spot that Laura is focused on. Which is when Carmilla turns to her with a smile.

'Aw, you've got yourself a little foal there Cupcake'

'Wait, what? Where?!'

Laura's voice is a mixture of excitement and anxiety as she frantically starts to look around. The Slytherin immediately comes to her side, placing a hand on her waist which immediately calms her.

'Laura; breathe. The little guy is almost directly infront of you. If you move your hand down slightly'

She gently guides Laura's hand to where the baby thestral is standing, letting her fingers softly guide Laura's in a stroking motion so that she starts to stroke its' head. Smirking when Laura gasps again. Before her expression changes to one of pure excitement, her whole face lighting up as she gingerly offers the blank space a piece of meat in her hand. Squealing when she feels a force move and within seconds the meat vanishes. Which is when she turns back to Carmilla with an overjoyed smile.

'They're so gentle'

The shock and acceptance in her voice makes Carmilla smile back. Nodding her head before an idea strikes her. Smiling she stands back up, holding out her hand for Laura to take. She quickly does, throwing the last bits of meat on the floor. Her eyes focused on the spot as the meat vanishes and she claps her hands before remembering she was holding one of Carmilla's. She gives Carmilla a crooked smile as the Slytherin starts to speak again.

'Have you ever wondered what it would be like to _ride_ a Thestral Creampuff?'

* * *

Laura loved it. The ride was incredible. Maybe it was the fact that she had her arms wrapped around Carmilla's waist the whole time. Or how her head rested against Carmilla's shoulder. How she could smell the luscious chocolatey scent of Carmilla's hair as she tried to subtly snuggle in closer. How they had soared through the trees and skimmed over the lake. How nature danced around them, blowing freely in the wind. The lift-off had been a little scary and Laura had unintentionally dug her nails into Carmilla's side a little too hard. Carmilla had winced but quickly turned her head to give Laura a reassuring smile. Reaching back to entangle their fingers as they'd started their journey. Laura had still been a bit uneasy, given the fact that she couldn't see the beast but she could feel it's strong body underneath her and when Carmilla had brought her lips up to press a chaste kiss against the back of her hand she instantly felt at ease. Allowing her senses to take over as she began to enjoy the experience. So when they'd slowly began their descent she may have pouted a little. Trying to hide her disappointment when she had to detach herself from her Slytherin pillow. 

The sun had started to set as they left the clearing. With Carmilla petting the Thestrals one last time before they left. Walking hand in hand through the empty grounds. The sky was gradually darkening and Laura could see the hint of a few stars coming out from the darkness. She heard Carmilla let out a content sigh before she heard Carmilla speak. Her voice unusually soft and fragile.

'My father'

Laura turned her head, regarding the brunette with confusion. Shakily Carmilla continued, trying to keep her tone even. She didn't want to crumble infront of the Hufflepuff.

'My Father died. I was 8'

Laura immediately felt a lump in her throat as she gazed at Carmilla. Her heart breaking for the Slytherin.

'That's why you can see the Thestrals. Do you...do you visit them a lot?'

Carmilla nods, pausing for a few seconds before speaking.

'Their presence comforts me. People avoid them because of how they look but they're stunning creatures. They're very loving and gentle, despite the stereotypes people have built up about them'

'It makes sense now'

'What does?'

'Why you like them so much? Thestrals are heavily misjudged, as are Slytherins. You find comfort in them being different to their initial appearance'

Carmilla considers it for a second before responding. Looking at Laura with an unreadable expression.

'Yeah...maybe you're right'

'You know it!'

This earns her a playful shove and Laura's laughter rings in Carmilla's ears. She grins, laughing too as she starts to feel that familiar fluttering sensation in her chest. She can't stop smiling at the other girl. Both looking at one another with such adoration as they walked through the castle corridors. Down, further and further. Coming to a stop outside the Hufflepuff common room.

Their fingers still interlocked as Carmilla turns them, using her free hand to tuck a stray strand of Laura's hair behind her ear. The action is so soft and it again catches Laura by surprise. She locks eyes with Carmilla, searching for any sign of resistance and after receiving none she steps forward. Her hand coming to cup the back of Carmilla's neck, gently pulling her in as she attaches their lips. The kiss is soft, their lips barely brushing as they hold one another. Holding each other as though the other will break as they gently kiss. Their lips smoothly smacking together before Carmilla pulls back. Laura's eyes are still closed as she savours the moment. Smiling when she can still taste the hint of cherry lingering on her lips. Her eyes slowly flutter open and then Carmilla speaks. A hint of a blush evident in her cheeks.

'Goodnight Laura'

The Hufflepuff gives her a soft smile, shuffling closer so that she can place a chaste kiss on Carmilla's cheek before pulling back. The door to the common room opening as she starts to back her way into the dormitory. Whispering a barely audible "Goodnight Carm" and watching as the Slytherin nods and walks down the corridor. An extra swoosh of her hips as she does, grinning to herself as she walks away. Laura closes the door behind her and after checking to see no one was around she slid down the door. An enormous grin on her face and one thought going through her mind. _Best date ever._


	4. Muggle Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Laura respond to Carmilla getting ambushed? Will she beat the house stereotypes and remain loyal to the Slytherin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay, it's been a long time and I apologise perfusely. I have (excuse my french) had a load of personal shit to deal with, followed by a fair amount of writer's block which I did not appreciate. Anyway I finally got around to finishing this update and I hope you all like it! Also I hope you all had a good New Year. I hope to update more soon...we shall see :-)

Carmilla walked through the corridors, alone. She had just finished her History of Magic class and now she had a free period. One she was going to be spending with Laura. They had been spending a lot of time together. They weren't exactly official or anything, but Carmilla knew that she felt strongly for Laura and she was pretty sure that Laura was planning something. Subtlety really isn't Laura's forte and it only made Carmilla tease her more. A pastime she enjoyed a lot. She had really developed a fondness for the Hufflepuff and despite the fact that she was only tutoring Laura today she couldn't help but feel excited to see her favourite little cupcake.

So here she was, walking down the corridor -her thoughts focused on Laura when she felt someone nudge her shoulder. Looking up, she saw some rather angry looking Gryffindor's blocking her path. She had just started to roll her eyes when she saw the flash of a wand and in an instant, she was pinned up against the wall, with two angry Gryffindor's snarling at her. Her own eyes narrowing as she glared at them. Her voice full of anger and malice as she snapped at them. Smiling a little when they flinched at her harsh tones.

'What the frilly hell do you think you're doing?!'

'Shut it; Snake! You just think you're so much better than us, don't you Karnstein?!'

'You pureblood scum!'

'Would you lackwits just let me go already?! I have better things to be doing with my time.'

'What's the matter Karnstein? Afraid you're not living up to your reputation?'

She choked back a laugh as they advanced, wands drawn as they continued to snarl at her. 

'Not so tough, are you Death Eater?!'

....

Laura was sat by herself in the great hall when Lafontaine joined her. Her head buried in the latest copy of 'Hogwarts Headlines', a school newspaper that she just so happened to create. _She's still working on the title_. She looked up with a smile as they sat opposite her. A Cheshire-like grin on their face. She rolled her eyes before speaking.

'Yes?'

'So, how did it go? You're date with the goddess of darkness'

Laura chuckles, shaking her head at them before responding.

'Goddess of darkness, really?!'

'Oh come on, you know what I mean. How was it?'

'It wasn't really a date, more like a research trip'

They shoot her a look of disbelief, their voice oozing with sarcasm.

'Research trip, sureeeee. Do you kiss all of your _research_ buddies?'

Laura's mouth fell open as she began to stutter. Her face flushing a deep red.

'What? How...what...h...how did you know w..w...we kissed?'

A victorious grin took over their face and Laura had never seen them look so smug.

'I didn't...until now.'

The Hufflepuff groaned as they smirked at her before they continued their interrogation.

'Come on. I want details!'

* * *

The brunette was used to this by now. It was no shock that Gryffindors and Slytherin's didn't get along but after The Great Battle Of Hogwarts; the rivalry between the lions and the snakes had only escalated. Given the fact that Carmilla was a Slytherin and her Mother was the head governor, it was no surprise that those in other houses didn't particularly like her. Hell, most of her own house didn't like her very much. She didn't really care for their opinions, she much preferred to find a quiet area of the school and keep to herself. Up until recently she had been doing but after getting to know Laura more, she had decided that maybe being alone wasn't something she wanted.

Yet here she was, yet again; _alone_. Laura had been busy with the school newspaper and ever since their kiss the Hufflepuff had been distant. Carmilla should have known, she blew it and now she was being attacked by some angry lions. All because of her family, her blood status and her stupid reputation. A reputation that she hated but acting like she cared was definitely not an option. Slytherin's don't show weaknesses. She didn't even attempt to fight back, why should she care that they have some ancient grudge they needed to bury?! They were shouting but her thoughts were on Laura, even as they pointed their wands and a familiar numbness coursed through her body. Before she was swiftly lifted into the air by her ankle. She just shot them a glare with her eyebrow raised, almost like a challenge. Which was when she was immediately dropped, falling in a heap on the floor.

It was only when they spoke again that she finally had enough.

'Why do we even bother?! You're not a true Slytherin, you're pathetic. Not living up to Mummy's expectations are we? Not even the Death Eaters would take you!'

Her whole face paled, her jaw clenching as her hands balled into fists. One hand brandishing her wand as she stepped closer. Giving them the coldest glare as she spoke. Her voice stoic as she advanced on them.

'You have seen nothing yet'

Her wand is raised in the blink of an eye and just as she begins to aim she's being fired at. Expertly dodging spells as she fires more at her opponents. She feels victorious, that is until she gets caught off guard. Feeling a pain starting at her back before coursing through her entire body. She falls into a heap, desperately clutching her stomach as blood seeps through her shirt. Not even the sound of laughing can deter her thoughts from the pain she's feeling. She can only whimper as they speak again. 

'Finally; a Snake got what they deserved! You're just a monster and no one likes monsters.'

....

'Fine, fine! She was...surprising. The whole badass _I don't care about anything_ vibe is just a front, she's actually really sweet and romantic. There; is that what you wanted?!' 

They grin as Laura huffs, nudging them sharply in the ribs before they speak again. Unable to keep the smug tone from their voice.

'I knew it! Enough of the mushy stuff Hollis, how was the kiss?!'

Laura rolls her eyes at their predictability but a small smile creeps onto her face.

'You really are a terrible gossip Laf'

They move their hand to clutch at their heart dramatically. Their face full of mock offense. 

'You wound me L, I am an _excellent_ gossip!'

The girl laughs before conceding. Biting her lip as she starts to respond.

'It was kind of...amazing. Her lips are so soft. She started by cupping my face but then eventually her hands were in my hair and...and she does this thing with her tongue-'

She quickly trails off at the look they give her, a deep blush fighting its' way across her cheeks. 

'Woah there lady killer, I think I get the picture. So, you really like her then?'

Laura nods, a genuine smile on her face as she lets out a content sigh. Earning her a soft smile in return. They begin to walk in a comfortable silence, which is one of the things she loves about her friendship with Lafontaine. They don't always need to be deep in conversation, sometimes they can just enjoy one another's company. That was until she heard the sound of raised voices, followed by a thud. Both speeding up as they heard more harsh slurs and then a name. Carmilla's name. That was all it took and not a second later Laura was charging round the corner. Her nostrils flaring as she took in the scene in front of her. 

There was the very brunette she'd just been daydreaming about; lay on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes widened as she rushed over. Completely ignoring the students leering down at Carmilla. Carmilla's eyes were glossing over and most of the colour had been drained from her face as Laura crouched down beside her. Wand out as she muttered the incantation. Breathing a sigh of relief when the wounds started to heal and the blood started to disappear. Smiling as Carmilla blinked up at her, confusion written across her face. Which was when Laura was brought back to reality and the sound of laughing filled her ears. She instantly shot up, spinning round to face the laughing Gryffindors as Lafontaine rushed to help steady Carmilla. Both watching as Laura rounded on the Lions.

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!'

'Chill out Hollis. She's a Slytherin!'

'Really? House stereotyping, that's your big excuse! You're disgusting!'

'Come on, you're a puff -why are you sticking up for _her_?'

'yeah, it's not like she doesn't deserve it!'

That last comment did it, anger coursing through the Hufflepuff. Her fists shaking as she advanced on them. Grabbing the girl by the scruff of her neck and slamming her into the wall. 

'THAT'S IT! Nobody talks about my girlfriend that way! I'm going to beat the crap out of you Mel, MUGGLE STYLE!'

The impact is instant, her fist delivering a harsh blow to the other girl's nose. The sound of the smack echoing through the halls as both Lafontaine and Carmilla watch on in shock. Both secretly impressed by how fierce Laura was being. Watching as she shoves Mel back again before leaving her to clutch her nose, groaning in pain as Laura turns her attention to Theo. She's stalking towards him, anger flashing through her eyes as he stumbles back. Not even looking back at Mel before he's racing down the corridor. Desperately trying to ignore Laura bellowing after him.

'YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN!'

* * *

Carmilla opened her eyes, looking around to see that she was lying in a bed; in the hospital wing. Her hand flew to her stomach, groaning when she felt the slightly raised skin from where her wounds were still healing. Which is when she saw who was sitting beside her. There sat Laura Hollis holding a box of German chocolates out to her. Smiling she shifted so that she could sit up before turning to address the girl.

'Hey Creampuff'

'Hey, how are you feeling Carm?'

'Like two idiots played a stabbing game with my chest'

Laura sighed sympathetically, moving her chair so that she could lean forward and take Carmilla's hand. Placing the chocolates in her lap as she smiled up at the brunette.

'Chocolates? Where did you find these then, Cutie?'

'I may have ordered them especially because I know a certain _someone_ has a thing for stealing mine'

The Slytherin smirks, quickly grabbing one of the treats and plopping it in her mouth. Swallowing before she speaks, already reaching for another one.

'I don't know what you're talking about'

She only smiles more when Laura chuckles, rolling her eyes at the brunette. 

'So, how long have I been out?'

'A couple of hours. Madame Pomfrey had to slip you something, apparently you tried to punch her when she did your stitches.'

Carmilla bites her lip, looking away from the other girl as she tries to compose herself. She can't so instead she decides to change the subject. Bringing it back to her usual teasing. She coughs slightly before speaking, a layer of snark in her tone.

'Yeah...so, can I be expecting any more heroic acts? because I don't plan on being your damsel in distress Cupcake'

'Well, they deserved it! I wasn't about to let them get away with that, damsel or no damsel.'

Carmilla actually looks touched before she tries to shake off the warm feeling. Keeping up her confident layer of teasing.

'If memory serves me correctly you did, in fact; call me your girlfriend. Were you going to let me in on this, or?'

Immediately Laura's face falls, her face becoming paler as she awkwardly fiddles with the hem of her sleeve. Avoiding eye contact with the smirking brunette as she stumbles over her words.

'Oh...um...I'm sorry. I just...I um...I thought that we...we might be...and I messed up. I'm...wow I'm such an idiot, why would you even want to be my girlfriend-'

Which is when Carmilla immediately jumps in, effectively cutting off the rambling Hufflepuff.

'I'm going to stop you right there before I get queasy. I never said I didn't want to be your girlfriend, now did I Cupcake?!'

Laura slowly looks up, eyes full of hope as she stares at Carmilla. 

'You mean...you want to be...'

'Silly Creampuff,' she grins, leaning forward to gently boop a startled Laura on the nose. A soft smile appearing on her face as she continues. 'Of course, I want to be your girlfriend.'

It's worth being slightly deaf when Laura lets out a loud squeal of excitement. Pulling the Slytherin in for a passionate kiss. Only breaking apart when Madame Pomfrey bustles back into the room. Giving them both pointed stares, quickly examining Carmilla's rapidly healing wounds before leaving them both alone. She doesn't mention that visiting hours were up. Coming back hours later to find that the Hufflepuff had crawled into bed with Carmilla and the two girls were cuddled up together. She'd tell them off in the morning.


	5. The fall of Mufasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Laura plans a date it leads to disastrous consequences. Will Carmilla finally open up to Laura about her past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a mixture of fluff, angst and some hurt/comfort. Be prepared for all three. (It will still be super adorable, though!) It turned out longer than I originally planned but I think I'm happy with how it turned out. I hope you like it :-)
> 
> Trigger warnings: mentions of Character death and an animal attack. (Not very graphic but still I will mention it)

Carmilla couldn't contain her grin as she left the Slytherin common room. After a long week of gruelling early O.W.L prep, the brunette was finally rid of her uniform. Taking comfort; in being able to wear her favourite pair of black leather pants and combat boots. Paired with a very faded band t-shirt of her favourite band in the wizarding world: **The Blood Bats**. Her hair pulled into a loose ponytail and draped around her neck was a scarf; that definitely did _not_ belong to her. It was quite worn, now a faded yellow and black but the scarf belonged to Laura. Something Will and several of the other Slytherins teased her about. Not that she cared. She often forgot her own and she would never protest if Laura wanted to use it to pull her in for a kiss, or two. Plus it smelt like Laura, the sweet smell of honey and chocolate chip cookies always very prominent when she wore it. So much so that she found herself purposely leaving her own back in the common room just so she'd have the excuse to wear Laura's. The Hufflepuff didn't mind, telling the Slytherin that it looked better on her anyway. 

Normally she wouldn't be up before 4 pm on a Saturday but for Laura, she'd make an exception. Especially when she'd seen how excited Laura had been whilst planning this mysterious date. Her mind wandered, thinking about what it could possibly involve as she walked down through the all too familiar corridors. Smiling when she neared the Hufflepuff common room to see Laura leaning against the entrance. Looking up with a grin as she locked eyes with the Slytherin. Not wasting a second before she moved forward, enough to close the remaining distance between them. Leaning up to give Carmilla a kiss. A kiss that Carmilla gladly accepted, her arms instinctively wrapping around Laura's waist, pulling her closer as she attempted to deepen the embrace. Then having to refrain from letting out a whimper as Laura pulled back a few centimetres. Moving so that her lips were just out of reach. A teasing smile playing on her lips as she spoke.

'You're late'

Carmilla hummed in agreement but made no move to actually apologise, simply shrugging before leaning in again. Groaning when Laura dodged her lips, wagging her little finger as she spoke. 

'Ah, ah! Date now, smooching later.'

The brunette was about to protest but as soon as Laura flashed her some puppy dog eyes she conceded. Rolling her eyes but telling the excitable Hufflepuff to lead on. Her face softening when Laura's hand slipped into her own and the two walked hand in hand through the corridors. Neither caring about the looks people gave them. Both ignoring how Danny's mouth dropped open as she watched them leave. They were too engrossed in one another to care about anyone else.

* * *

'Is this what I think it is?'

'What do you think it is?'

Carmilla looked around, taking in the sight before her. Here they stood in a medium sized room. A rather worn looking armchair placed next to a roaring fireplace with a vintage rug underneath their feet. Beside the chair was what looked like a hand carved coffee table. Upon it a stack of books, both muggle and magical and two mugs of steaming hot chocolate. Carmilla noted that one of them was rectangular and it made Laura squeal. She had no idea what it was. The armchair was layered with the fluffiest of cushions and a fuzzy blanket with the same intricate design as the mug, plus a plate of cookies was resting on one of the arms. Opposite the armchair was a tv, balancing on a wooden tv stand. _(Laura had told Carmilla what a tv was, talking in great lengths about her favourite tv series back in the muggle world. Carmilla didn't mention to Laura that her sister Mattie used to live in London or that she'd owned a television; which she'd shown to Carmilla. She just loved how Laura got when she was passionate about something.)_ The room was small but not clustered and the only source of light they had coming from the small owl lamp stand positioned just behind the armchair. 

The brunette turned back to Laura with a soft smile.

'We're in the room of requirement'

She didn't phrase it like a question, she already knew the answer. Smiling more when Laura beamed, nodding enthusiastically before grabbing Carmilla's hand. Walking her to the armchair. The Slytherin plopped down, pulling Laura down so that the Hufflepuff fell into her lap. Shifting until they were both comfortable, cushions propped behind their heads, Laura's legs draped over Carmilla's. The blanket wrapped securely around their waists, with Carmilla's hand lazily slung over Laura's shoulder and the other resting on top of Laura's thigh. The plate of cookies placed in Laura's lap. Both eyes turning to watch the tv screen come to life automatically. The room clearly sensing what to do as a DVD carefully removed itself from its case, the disc hovering in mid-air before slotting itself in the DVD player and instantly playing. Carmilla couldn't help but roll her eyes when she realised what they were watching. _Some weird cartoon about a blue blob, based in Hawaii._

'Seriously Creampuff, this is what we're watching?!'

She instantly received a sharp nudge to the side, faced with Laura's cute little glare as she told her to shush. Rolling her eyes, she conceded. Pressing her lips to Laura's forehead and gently stroking her hair. Her eyes drawn back to the screen. 

....

Laura was so preoccupied with the movie marathon that she didn't catch Carmilla's closed eyes. It wasn't until they were half way through their third film; that Laura chanced a look at her unusually quiet girlfriend. Frowning when she realised that Carmilla's eyes were closed, her head falling onto Laura's shoulder as she lay in a peaceful slumber. The Hufflepuff started to make a noise of annoyance but as she looked at the brunette more she could see how tired she really was. All week Laura had been trying to help Carmilla de-stress. Apparently when it came to exams Carmilla became incredibly agitated. Insisting on non-stop studying, meaning that Laura had to remind her to eat and practically force her to take breaks. Telling the Slytherin that she was working too hard, she remembered Carmilla muttering something about her Mother but she hadn't wanted to pry. The girl had really been working herself ragged. Sighing Laura leant up to place a gentle kiss on the brunette's cheek, not being able to resist pushing her bangs out of her face before quickly removing her hand. Careful not to disturb the other girl. Which is when she let out a small yawn of her own, her eyes fluttering shut as she snuggled into Carmilla further. Bringing the blanket to cover them both as she let herself fall into a soft sleep.

They both awoke about an hour or so later, feeling content and refreshed. Carmilla started to apologise for falling asleep but Laura silenced her with a kiss. Before turning her attention back to the screen as another of Laura's favourite films began. Followed by another and then another. None of which Carmilla had seen before, smiling to herself when she didn't fall asleep during them. Instead providing hilarious commentary. Well to her anyway. Laura was constantly swatting at her and telling her to "shut her stupidly attractive mouth". Which only made Carmilla do it more. Finally shutting up when Laura kissed her with such passion it left her speechless. A rare blush forming, making Laura incredibly smug. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before the next film started to play. Only the sound of cookies crunching remained as the Circle of Life began. Laura was happily singing along to all of the songs, unintentionally oblivious to how Carmilla shifted uncomfortably. Or how tense her body had become. For a while they watched in silence, Carmilla's body trembling slightly but she shoved it down. Slapping on a smile for the Hufflepuff. 

_'Come on, you gotta get up.'_

_'We need to go home'_

It happened so suddenly that Laura didn't even realise until it was too late. Her own tears falling as she watched the heartbreaking scene, shedding many tears for Mufasa. Which is when she heard the soft whimpering beside her. Wiping her own tears she turned to see Carmilla violently sobbing. 

'Awww Carm, who knew you were such a softie'

She instantly regretted her joke when Carmilla started to sob more before lurching off the chair and before Laura could even call her name Carmilla had run out of the room. Leaving a confused and heartbroken Laura stood watching the empty space that her girlfriend had just fled from.

* * *

'She's avoiding me'

'I'm sure she's not-'

They quickly cut themselves off as Laura gave them a pointed stare. Shaking her head as, she spoke again.

'She's avoiding me. My girlfriend is avoiding me.'

They smile sympathetically, watching with sadness as the girl flops her head on the table. Completely ignoring the mountains of food still on her plate. They could hear her incoherently mumbling. Only rising her head when they were joined by Laura's friend Kirsch. A tall friendly faced boy who happened to be Keeper for the Hufflepuff quidditch team and a very active member of an all boys duelling club called the Zeta Omega's. Laura had helped him with some homework one time and ever since they had become rather close. With Laure helping tutor Kirsch and Kirsch sneaking Laura into parties and helping her learn to fly better. 

Seeing the sullen look on her face he immediately jumped into the empty seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her as he spoke.

'Hey little nerd, why the long face?'

Laura shrugged, grumbling to herself as she started stabbing bits of food with her fork. Burning holes at a random piece of pancake. 

'Her girlfriend's giving her the cold shoulder'

Laura shot them a glare, turning back to see confusion written over the boy's face.

'I thought you guys were good'

She let out another sigh before replying, a small pout forming on her face.

'We were...eugh, I don't even know. One minute we were having an amazing date and then the next she was gone.'

'That sucks bro.'

Laura nods her head in agreement, going back to violently stabbing her food. Muttering to herself as she did. Kirsch rubs her shoulder, sharing a sad look with Lafontaine before he starts speaking again. 

'Have you tried speaking to her? Maybe it was just a misunderstanding?'

Laura rolls her eyes at him. A slight snap to her tone.

'Do you think I haven't tried that?! She hasn't spoken to me all week. I haven't even seen her!'

'Woah, sorry bro.'

She sighs, guilt flashing through her features.

'No, I'm sorry Kirsch, I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just annoyed, that's all. I've been waiting outside the Slytherin common room every day this week and still; nothing. I did get some rather nasty curse words thrown at me, though. Apparently not all Slytherins like to have a Hufflepuff lingering near "their territory".'

Kirsch is silent for a second before his face brightens, he turns to her instantly raising his hand. Repeating the words 'oh' like an excitable puppy.

'What is it, Kirsch?'

'I remember Will saying something about Carm-sexy going to see someone. I think her name was Mattie. Yeah, that's it. He said she'd be back at some point on...well...um today. I think'

At this Laura's face lights up, before it instantly falls again. Which is when Lafontaine rejoins the conversation. Nudging the girl lightly to try and get her to smile.

'Aw come on L, cheer up. You can talk to her today when she gets back'

'b..b..but what if she doesn't want to talk to me? I don't even know what happened. We were watching The Lion King and then all of sudden she was hysterically sobbing and-'

Their face paled, their voice hesitant as they responded.

'...wait, you watched The Lion King? with Carmilla?'

Laura looked confused for a second, not quite understanding what they were asking.

'Yesss. Why? What does that matter?'

She studied their face for a second, turning to see that Kirsch looked just as confused as she was. Which is when Laf briefly turned to address Kirsch.

'Hey Wilson, do you mind if I talk to Laura in private?'

'Sure bro. I'm going to go find D-Bear, got a 1 on 1 quidditch game with her. So I'll catch you tiny nerds later.'

With that he strode off, leaving the two alone. Which is when Laf spun around to face Laura, leaning in so that no one else could hear them.

'L, I need to tell you something about Carmilla's family. Normally I wouldn't say anything but I think that you might have unintentionally triggered Karnstein and I know you would never do anything like that on purpose.'

'Laf, you're starting to scare me now. What on earth is going on? Tell me what?'

They looked around, not liking the amount of people around and quickly decided that this was a conversation to be had elsewhere. They grabbed Laura's hand, pulling her with them as they shuffled out of the Great Hall, roaming around the corridor as they looked for an empty classroom. After a few minutes, they found one. Dragging the Hufflepuff inside before closing the door and locking it behind them. They let go of her hand, pulling their wand out to mutter some silencing charms so that no one else could hear what they were about to reveal. 

'Okay; what I'm about to tell you...no what I'm about to show you is so incredibly personal but I think this is why Carmilla has been distant.'

They moved to a large cupboard, opening it to retrieve a large circular object. Grabbing it and carrying it over to set it on the table. It was what Laura knew as a pensive. An object she'd only ever read about. Never seen up close. She didn't have time to question how they knew about it; before they were moving their wand to the side of their hand. Pulling back slightly to show a small silver wisp flowing from their wand. They moved it to let it drop into the pensive. Before signalling for Laura to lean over. Her response was hesitant but eventually, she let her head sink and then she was falling. Down, down. Landing on a hillside, overlooking a forest and there before her was unmistakably a younger version of Carmilla.

....

The younger Carmilla was laughing, the girl was about 9 years old. Her wild curls flowing in the wind as she chased after what looked like a lion.

Laura nodded to herself, _definitely a lion_.

The little brunette was running as fast as she could, a wild glint in her eyes as she lunged at the lion. Screaming in victory as she wrapped her little fingers around the lion's body. Laura couldn't help but smile as they both fell together and she watched as Carmilla sat on top of the lion. Arms were thrown up and a dazzling smile on her face. Which is when the lion sat back up and started walking around in the grass. Laura remained fascinated as Carmilla clung on, letting the lion carry her around. Before it came to a stop, allowing her to clamber off before it shrank and shifted. In its place stood a man. A man with dark hair and a beard hiding a killer jawline. ( _So that's where Carmilla got it from.)_ Laura noted that this man had soft brown eyes and he had a large panther tattoo crawling up him right arm. Her eyes drifted between the pair, watching as they began to interact.

'Alright Carmie-pie, your turn'

Carmilla pouted, folding her arms. Her eyes brimming with tears as she shook her head, looking down at her feet as she mumbled.

'I can't...'

'What's that? Did you just say can't? We both know you can Kitty Cat'

She shook her little head, wiping away a free falling tear as she spoke. Her voice wavering as she did.

'No, I can't. I'm not good at it. I suck!'

Laura watched as the man crouched down beside the brunette. Tilting her head so that she looked at him as he spoke. His voice soft and gentle as he wrapped an arm around Carmilla's waist. Pulling her into his lap.

'Hey, come on. We don't say things suck. Especially not someone as special as you. You have to keep practising darling and I know you can do it! Are you just going to give up?'

Carmilla sighed, shaking her head as she slowly removed herself from his lap. Her face scrunching up in concentration. Still nothing. Her tears were already falling before she could even get out the words. Practically spitting them out as she sobbed.

'Mum was right; I **_am_** useless!'

Laura felt her heart almost break for younger Carmilla. She looked so defeated. Which is when the man got on his knees, shrinking and then shifting as he grew. In his place was the lion from early. It suddenly clicked. _He's an_ animagus _!_ The lion padded its way over to the girl, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck and gently throwing her up and onto his back. Waiting until her arms were wrapped around his neck before taking off. Leaping down the hill, racing as Laura ran after them both. Curiosity getting the better of her. 

When they finally stopped they were in amongst the trees. Carmilla sat next to the lion, letting her hand stroke his fur as she buried her face in his soft fur. They stayed like that for several long minutes before the lion was replaced by the man. Scooping up his daughter and kissing her forehead.

'It's just you and me now Kid. Take a deep breath and close those eyes.'

The brunette immediately obeyed, her hands shaking slightly as she focused on his words.

'I want you to get on all fours and keep picturing that big black cat. Can you do that for me Carm?'

He smiled as the girl nodded, gently prompting her. Laura watched with anticipation as Carmilla's face scrunched up. Which is when a rumbling started and Carmilla started to shrink and shift. Until her spot was replaced by a small black panther cub. Her fur a deep black and shiny to the eye. Her eyes yellow and piercing and her paws armed with tiny claws. Laura's mouth fell open. Looking at the panther in awe. The same expression which was on the man's face. He clapped his hands, bending down to scoop up the cub. Grinning down at her.

'I said big black cat, not this little ball of fluff!'

He chuckled as Carmilla, or rather Catmilla swatted at him with her tiny paws. Letting out a pitiful attempt at a growl. Which honestly sounded more like a meow. He laughed harder, moving to scratch behind her ear, which resulted in Carmilla starting to purr, rubbing her little head against his skin. A sight that warmed Laura's heart. She just couldn't believe that her girlfriend was an animagus, _and so young!_

The moment was instantly broken when she heard a noise, looking to see Carmilla's dad shooting up. Placing the cub behind him as he turned to greet an old man appearing from the shadows. The man had a soft face but harsh eyes and Laura didn't like how he had a slight smirk on his face as he approached.

'Well, well John we meet again'

'What brings you to these woods Vordenberg?'

'Urgent matter you see very urgent matter. You see we heard whispers of illegal activity on these grounds and alas, now I see it for myself,'

The man took another step towards Carmilla's dad. leering down and at the terrified cub hiding behind his leg.

'What have we here? An unregistered animagus, tut tut. Surely you know the rules, John.'

Laura watched as John clenched his fist, looking at Vordenberg with such disdain.

'Actually Cornelius; I think you'll find that my daughter's name _is_ on the list of registered animaguses. Now, if you'll excuse me I should be going'

He started to turn when Vordenberg spoke again, his voice full of malice.

'Always trying to wriggle your way out of this. You'll pay for what you've done. My family, all of them dead after your attack!'

John spun around to face the man, a soft look on his face.

'You know that it did not happen like that. If you hadn't threatened my wife-'

'SILENCE! If _you_ will not pay for your actions, then perhaps your daughter will'

His face contorted, wearing such an evil grin as the old man effortlessly shifted himself into a different form. A fierce sabertooth tiger. John's eyes flashed red as the creature started to stalk towards his daughter. He leapt into the air, his inner lion pouncing from the sky. Striking Vordenberg as he knocked him away from Carmilla. A loud roar ripping from his throat as he clawed at the tiger. Both creatures locked in a fierce battle, teeth and claws ripping into one another's body. The panther could only watch in horror, much like Laura. Watching as Vordenberg made another swipe at Carmilla's trembling form, only to be wrenched away as John sank his teeth into one of Vordenberg's paws. The two ruthlessly attacking one another, John had the upper hand. His eyes locking with his daughters as he roared. Carmilla started to pad backwards. Never taking her eyes off of her father. Letting out a heart-wrenching howl as Vordenberg leapt on her Father, sinking his teeth into the back of his neck. Laura could see the blood and she didn't need to hear the whimper of pain that left Jon's throat to know what had happened.  

Her eyes flashing to Carmilla as the panther raced back to her father's aid. Growling and whining loudly as she saw his struggle. His body sagging as Vordenberg released him, carelessly tossing him aside. Still the panther ran, growling as she neared the tiger. Despite her size Carmilla was clearly powerful. Laura watched as Vordenberg flashed her a toothy grin before he disappeared into the distance. Disapparating a few feet away. Leaving Carmilla to race back to her father. His eyes no longer seeing as his body slumped, lying in a pool of blood as the panther tried to paw at him. Meows filled with soft cries as she nudged his head but it was no use. The lion shifting one last time into a lifeless man and Carmilla falling back into her human form. Tears streaking down her face as she cried out.

'Dadddddddddd!'

'You have to wake up, dadddddddddddd!'

'HELP!'

'SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Her cries turning into heartbreaking screams. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she sobbed into his chest. 

The Hufflepuff couldn't watch anymore. Letting herself enter reality as her own tears fell. Her body hopelessly clinging to Lafontaine's as she collapsed into a sea of tears.

* * *

It took a while for Laura to stop crying. Before her guilt started to eat her alive. She didn't quite know what to say but she knew she had to find Carmilla. She had to make this right.

'Thank you, for showing me that but I actually have a question; how did you see all of that, without being spotted'

'I lived near those woods and me and my brother were playing hide and seek. I just so happened to have borrowed my Dad's invisibility cloak. I was hidden under it the whole time.'

Laura nodded, thanking them again before departing. Insisting on finding Carmilla before the day was up. She didn't know how long she'd been in that pensive but it felt like hours and from the sky she could tell that nighttime was approaching. She could see the stars twinkling brightly in the sky and immediately knew where her girlfriend would be. She increased her step, rushing through the almost empty corridors and sure enough when she approached the entrance to the Astronomy Tower she could tell that she was in the right place. She cautiously made her ascent, careful not to be too loud but making sure that her presence was known, so as not to scare the other girl. She could see Carmilla lying down with her eyes closed. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief to see that the Slytherin was okay. Without a word she walked towards the brunette and lay beside her. 

Carmilla was the first to speak. Her eyes still closed.

'I'm sorry for disappearing'

Laura didn't really know what to say, her mind still trying to wrap her head around what she knew and how she was feeling. she spoke, a slight pause in her speech.

'It's...I'm just glad you're okay. I was really worried about you Carm'

The hurt and fear in Laura's voice made Carmilla sit up. Finally opening her eyes to look at the Hufflepuff. Laurs slowly sat up, shifting so that she was facing the brunette as she spoke again. Her voice so soft and fragile.

'I...I didn't mean to make you worry Laura. I just...I didn't know how to tell you'

'I know. If I'd have known...I...I'm sorry that you had to go through that...and I...um...I'm sorry that I made you relive that'

At this Carmilla shook her head, shifting closer so that she could squeeze Laura's hand. Offering her a small smile to try and reassure her.

'hey, you didn't know. I should have talked to you but...it's still really hard to talk about.'

'I get that and I won't force you to talk about it but whenever you're ready; I'm here.'

Carmilla smiled before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on Laura's cheek. Whispering a thank you against her skin. Pulling back so that their foreheads rested against one another's. Which is when Laura leant forward, brushing her lips against Carmilla's in the softest fashion. Her hand coming to cup Carmilla's cheek as she caressed her skin. The soft smacking and gentle hums the only thing to be heard. They were content for a few more minutes before they both pulled back to regain their breath. Allowing Laura to finally look at Carmilla fully. Her smile widening as she noted that her Hufflepuff scarf was wrapped around the Slytherin's neck. She grabbed the ends, using them to draw the brunette in closer before wrapping her arms around Carmilla's neck. A serious expression on her face.

'You can't do that again. Okay? You can't just disappear without a word'

Carmilla nodded, seeing how anxious Laura was broke her heart. 

'I mean it Carm. You can't leave me like that. Promise me you won't disappear.'

The brunette nodded again, whispering the words "I promise" into her ear as she pulled the other girl in closer. Wrapping an arm protectively around her waist before gently guiding them into a comfortable position as they lay down. Looking out at the stars. Laura's head resting on Carmilla's chest and Carmilla's arm tucked around Laura's waist. With the other hand playing with the strands of Laura's hair, gently stroking her. A soft kiss to her forehead and the promise that she wouldn't disappear. Both falling into an easy embrace smiles upon their faces. Both knowing that tonight; they were safe.

 


	6. Number one fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's match day at Hogwarts and Carmilla begrudgingly takes her position as substitute beater. Cue a very over enthusiastic Hufflepuff to put a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer due to writer's block and needing to finish some assignments but alas here it is and I'm pretty pleased with how it went. Lots of fluff and cuteness. Plus some nervous Carmilla and Lawstein bonding (well a little bit anyway). Hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you think down below :3

Laura found Carmilla sulking in the far corner of the library. She knew something was wrong when she didn't see the Slytherin for breakfast. Where they would usually cast glances towards one another over the many heads usually seated there. She had yet to see her favourite brunette today and as she turned the corner ducking through the stacks she could make out Carmilla's form. Her head buried within a rather tattered copy of 'The Philosophies of Nicholas Flamel'. The Hufflepuff smiled to herself, taking in Carmilla's appearance. The Slytherin was in her uniform, tie loosely slung around her neck, collar sticking out on one side. Her long hair cascading down her back with her bangs falling just above her eyes. Her feet propped up against a large pile of books.

As Laura approached the brunette looked up, locking eyes with her girlfriend for the briefest of moments before returning to her reading. Sighing Laura sat down opposite her, waiting patiently for Carmilla to open up. Sensing that the brunette wasn't really in the mood for chit chat, she set to work and started gently massaging her feet. Which earned her an appreciative smile as Carmilla finally closed her book. Which is when Laura spoke.

'I didn't see you at breakfast'

Carmilla shrugged, her voice distant as she responded. Not quite meeting Laura's eye.

'I wasn't hungry'

'You have to eat something Carm'

'Oooookay _Mother_ '

This earned her a foot smack but it brought the glimpse of a smile back to her features. Prompting Laura to finally ask the brunette what she wanted to.

'So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Or should I guess?'

The Slytherin's jaw clenched, a second passed before she slammed her book shut roughly shoving it into her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Attempting to brush past the Hufflepuff but Laura was too quick. Jumping infront of her, arms out to gently push her back into her seat. A gentle but firm expression on her face as she shook her head.

'No! You are not allowed to disappear again, remember?'

Carmilla's expression softened, sighing as she looked into Laura's eyes. They held their gaze before Laura broke it with a blush. Sitting back down now she was sure that Carmilla wasn't going to run. She leant forward, her hand moving to rest on top of Carmilla's thigh. Using her thumb to trace random patterns there. 

'Come on Carm, what's going on?'

Sighing Carmilla let her head fall back, smacking it against the back of a bookshelf. She immediately regretted her decision, wincing at the throbbing that occurred instantly. Her eyes watering slightly as her hand came to rub the bridge of her nose. Unable to keep the frustration out of her tone.

'I have to sub for one of the beaters in tomorrow's game. Apparently the idiot misused the engorgio charm!'

Laura shuddered at the thought, her face scrunching up in disgust. Causing Carmilla to chuckle slightly before her face hardened again. 

'I had no idea you were even on the team.'

The brunette nodded with a grimace, the bite still in her tone as she responded.

'Last year; Madame Hooch caught me in the Astronomy Tower after hours. The next day she watched me in flying lessons and decided that my punishment was to become part of my house quidditch team. I've managed to avoid playing many games....until now. I swear I could strangle Karev!'

'Babe don't! Someone will strangle him eventually anyway'

At this Carmilla brightened, Laura's words having the desired effect as she immediately relaxed a bit more. Still not enough so Laura moved to stand behind the brunette. Her hands going to Carmilla's shoulders. Gently massaging her, delighting in how Carmilla leant back into her embrace. Her eyes fluttering closed as Laura continued to work out those knots, leaning down to place gentle butterfly kisses along her jawline and down her neck. Her hands never stopping, smiling when Carmilla let out little gasps and quiet breathy moans. The tension slowly leaving her body as Laura leant in to give Carmilla a soft kiss, her hands massaging her shoulders whilst Carmilla's tangled in her hair. Drawing Laura in closer as they continued to casually make out. Both blissfully unaware of their surroundings and who was watching. Only pulling apart breathlessly at the sound of a camera flash. Turning to see one of the Creevy brothers ducking out of sight. The Slytherin rolled her eyes before turning back to her girlfriend. A grateful smile on her lips.

'Thank you, I needed that'

The Hufflepuff offered her a bashful smile before gaining a surge of confidence as she responded.

'Just wait until after you play tomorrow'

She winked at the brunette before waltzing away, an extra swoosh of her hips just for her. Grinning more when she heard Carmilla whisper a "holy shit" to herself.

....

Carmilla didn't see Laura for the rest of the day, what with classes and then an emergency Quidditch practice. Although she had noticed Laura watching from the stands, she hadn't been able to talk to her after Elsie had told her to get her ass in the changing room. So she'd trudged back to the Slytherin common room defeated and exhausted. Falling into a disturbed night's sleep, full of tossing and turning before finally having had enough and getting up at just gone 3 am. Still clad in her pyjamas (if you could call them that) and storming out of the common room, broom in hand.

Laura found her on the pitch. Enchanting bludgers to fly around so she could practise hitting them away. Laura silently crept to the broom shed and grabbed one of the spare brooms Madame Hooch left for people who didn't have one. She clambered on, somewhat shakily and with as much steady-ness she could muster soared over to Carmilla. Narrowly missing a bludger to the face, yelping in terror as Carmilla dived over her and hit the bludger with such force that it crashed into one of the hoops and bounced off in the direction of the stands. Relief flooded the Slytherin's face before her face contorted and not a second later she could hear Carmilla yelling.

'WHAT THE FRILLY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!'

Laura offered her a sheepish smile as Carmilla gracefully flew towards her. Stopping mere millimetres away from the Hufflepuff. One hand clutching her broom whilst the other rose to examine Laura, gently caressing her face. Concern flooding her expressions.

'Are you hurt?'

Finally, Laura found her voice, shaking her head as she spoke.

'No, no. I..I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

'The thought of you getting hurt scared me Cutie. I'm just glad you're okay'

The Hufflepuff smiled before speaking again.

'I had no idea you could play like that, seriously Carm. You're really talented'

At this Carmilla actually blushed, scoffing slightly as she looked down. Taking off in the opposite direction with Laura rolling her eyes before proceeding to chase her. Flying faster as she tried to catch the brunette. 

'Get back here!'

'Neverrrrrr!'

They were both laughing as Carmilla ducked and dived out of Laura's grasp. Flying circles around the hoops as they lapped the pitch. Before Laura started to slow down, moving to go back to the ground. Carmilla followed, coming to a steady halt as she hopped off of her broom. Jogging over to where Laura was sitting and panting. She grinned, plopping down beside her before reaching for the water bottle she'd prepared earlier. Handing it to the Hufflepuff before placing a soft kiss on her sticky brow. Laura eagerly gulped the liquid down, passing it to the Slytherin as she shifted so that her head lay in Carmilla's lap. Letting Carmilla stroke her hair as they started to talk.

'What are you doing up so late Carm?'

'What are _you_ doing up so late Cupcake?'

'I asked you first!'

Carmilla smirked before responding.

'Really Creampuff? How old are you?!'

Laura's lips formed into a pout which only made Carmilla smirk more. Rolling her eyes as Laura continued to pout at her before she finally relented.

'Couldn't sleep.'

'Nervous?'

'That obvious, huh?'

Laura smiled sympathetically, moving her hand to squeeze the brunette's. Sitting up as she shuffled closer, wrapping an arm around Carmilla's shoulder.

'Heyyyyy, come on. It's going to be okay Carm, you're an amazing flier and we both know you can fly circles around Mel.'

Still Carmilla looked tense, sensing that there was more to it Laura pressed on.

'What's **_really_** bothering you?'

Carmilla shifted uncomfortably before turning to look at Laura. The Hufflepuff had never seen her so anxious before.

'What if I'm not good enough?'

'Why on earth would you think that?'

'My Mother doesn't think I'm good enough to be on the team. She's probably right,'

Laura shook her head, squeezing Carmilla's sides gently as she starts to stroke her hair.

'No Carm, she **isn't** right. From what I've seen; you are every bit as good as the Weasley Twins were and if she can't see that; then screw her! I know you can do this, I believe in you'

The brunette smiles slightly, a look of disbelief on her face. Like she doesn't understand how Laura can see that and it breaks Laura's heart. Sparking the determination in her as the cogs start working and she gets the best idea. Carmilla was going to love it.

* * *

When Laura snuck back into the Hufflepuff common room it was gone 6 in the morning. She'd narrowly avoided Professor Sprout on one of her morning checks before slipping back into the dormitory. Careful not to wake up anyone else as she crept over to where Perry was sleeping. Gently shaking her awake. The redhead groaned before opening her eyes, blinking up at Laura in confusion. Confusion lingering in her features as she immediately sat up.

'Laura, what...what is it? What's wrong?'

'I know it's early but I need your help with something'

Perry offered her a soft smile in return, looking at the girl's hopeful expression. As if she could say no to Laura's puppy face.

'Of course Sweetie,'

With that she scrambled out of bed, pushing on her fuzzy slippers and taking Laura's hand. Walking together into the main area of the common room. Both sitting on some cosy looking beanbags in their usual corner. The redhead listening intently as Laura explained her plan. Perry smiled, pulling her hair into a bun before rolling her sleeves up. Smiling at the girl as she started to materialise items with her wand.

'Well, we better get started then!'

....

'Lafontaine honey, where do you keep your paints?'

They wordlessly motioned to a cupboard behind them. Turning back to help Laura with her sign. They happened to be quite the comic drawer so Laura had enlisted their help in making the best sign possible. They were currently creating a very intricate snake design. Laura was using their coloured markers to write a message in cursive. Despite their love for all things magical, the trio still had possessions coming from the muggle world. What with both Laura and Lafontaine being half-bloods and Perry being a muggle born. Both using the coloured pens and pencils to outline and shade before going over the design with a magical touch. Making the sign really come alive.

Laura looked up as Perry re-entered the room; armed with several pots of face paint and some paint brushes. Laura flashed her a grin as the girl motioned for her to sit in the chair across from Lafontaine. She happily obliged as Perry moved a stool so she could perch infront of her. Immediately getting to work in decorating Laura's face under the guidance (although not strictly asked for) of Lafontaine. Who requested that Laura be painted as brightly as possible before setting to work with charming the ends of Laura's hair to add streaks of green and silver to the tips. Then under Perry's very strict guidance they managed to put a small braid in the front of her hair. Before returning to finish their artwork and allowing Perry to finish hers. Once she was done Laura's face was covered in stripes of silver and green and across her forehead black painted lettering which spelt out "Karnstein", followed by a little black heart. Which prompted Lafontaine to request for their face to be painted too. Perry gave them little green and silver war stripes.

'Do you think she's going to like it?'

'Of course, she will Laura'

'Damn straight, our sign is fricking awesome and if she doesn't like it then I'll be shoving it so far-'

They were cut off as Perry clamped her hand around their mouth, her eyes wide as they mumbled into her hand. She gave them a stern look before turning with a smile to Laura.

'They will be no need for sign shoving, thank you very much! Laura; I'm sure Carmilla will love that you've gone to this amount of effort to show your support'

The Hufflepuff nods, pulling the redhead in for a hug. One that Lafontaine instantly joins. All three ignoring the weird looks they received from some Ravenclaws on their way out. Perry was the first to break their embrace.

'It's almost time for breakfast so let's tidy up now. Come on, chop chop!'

The other two groan but quickly set to work knowing not to disobey Perry when she's in her Moma Bear mode. Laura couldn't keep the smile off of her face, her thoughts already on Carmilla. She couldn't wait to see her reaction.

* * *

'Yo Karnstein, you ready for the match?'

Carmilla grunted in return, ignoring the blonde as she continued pulling on her socks. Which is when the girl slid onto the bench beside her. 

'Always such a sourpuss'

'Shove off Elsie!'

The blonde laughed before putting her hands on her hips, her face full of mock anger.

'That is no way to speak to your Queen!'

The brunette rolled her eyes before she flashed Elsie a smirk. Her tone teasing as she spoke. 

'So sorry M'lady,' 

Both girls laughing as she pretended to courtesy.  

'Jerk!' 

'Bitch.' 

'Tell me something I don't know! No; I'm serious girl are you okay? You look a little rough' 

The brunette shrugged, turning away as she pulled on her jumper and the rest of her quidditch robes. Turning back to Elsie with a forced smile.

'I'm fine.'

'Yeah...you better be. I am not losing to those arrogant son's of bitches again.'

Carmilla nods her approval as Elsie turns to address the rest of the team. Standing on one of the benches as she speaks.

'Listen up Snakes. We will _not_ lose to Gryffindor again. We will not let those idiots walk around thinking they're better than us. Right?'

She waits for the nods and murmurs of agreement to cease before continuing. 

'We got this game! We will wipe the floor with those hero wannabes and we will show them what us Slytherin's are really made of! Let's give them a force to be reckoned with!'

She grins, pumping her fist as she starts a chant going. They all fall into line, walking with strong strides. Hands on their brooms as they chant together. 

'WE ARE SNAKES AND WE ARE PROUD, RIP THEIR HEADS OFF, SING IT LOUD!'

'That means you too Karnstein, you got this! Alright?'

Elsie gives one last glance at Carmilla, smiling when Carmilla smirks giving her a mock salute and a very sarcastic "aye, aye Captain". This was it, show time.

....

Twenty minutes into the game and Carmilla was on fire. Effortlessly sending bludgers shooting past the goal posts and managing to avoid every hit that came her way. The game was pretty neck and neck but the Gryffindors were leading 70 to 50. Carmilla had been graciously zig-zagging, ducking and diving but after a rather aggressive bludger came her way she'd hit it so hard that it had crashed into one of the stands. As she'd turned the sight of her girlfriend caught her eye. Amongst the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws Laura clearly stood out. Her face painted in green and silver as she eagerly waved Carmilla's Slytherin scarf in the air with one hand, whilst the other clutched what appeared to be a homemade banner with Carmilla's name on it. The brunette smiled at the sight as Laura continued to cheer and wave at her. Only narrowly missing a bludger attack as she spun around to see Theo smirking smugly at her. She rolled her eyes, swooping down and moving so that she was hovering nearer to where Laura was standing. So close that she could now hear what Laura was chanting.

'WAY TO GO KARNSTEIN, WAY TO GO!'

She grinned, emphasising the name as she caught Carmilla's eye. Grinning more when the Slytherin winked at her, blowing her a kiss before soaring to the other end of the pitch. Leaping in to help on the defence as Elsie and Robbins stole the quaffle. Scoring Slytherin another 10 points. She stole another glance at Laura, smiling to herself as the Hufflepuff started to dance on the spot. Her chants getting louder as others joined in. The brunette could see that Lafontaine and Kirsch were also chanting for her team. With Perry waving a little Slytherin flag.

The game continued to play on with Slytherin and Gryffindor continuously fighting for the next point, constantly overtaking one another as goal after goal was scored. Both team's beaters fighting a vicious game, a take no prisoners approach. At the sound of applause, she spun around; groaning when she saw that Danny Lawrence (Gryffindor's best chaser) has won the reds yet another 10 points. She could hear Elsie barking orders at the other Slytherin players before telling Sloan to watch out. Carmilla flew as fast as she could but the bludger had already crashed into him and he fell down. Slytherin were now a beater down and currently behind Gryffindor by 10. The fight was slowly draining out of her and she could feel her expression souring. Something Laura must have sensed because not a minute later she had started singing at the top of her voice.

_Slytherins don't let that quaffle in,_

_Karnstein can't let the bludger win._

_Better run when she attacks,_

_'cause Slytherins are maniacs._

The singing continued, spurring not only Carmilla but half of the Slytherin team on. Elsie was sporting a proud smile as she tossed the quaffle to Kat. Who held onto it like her life depended on it. Barging past Torres and Lawrence and throwing the quaffle through the right hoop. Another bludger was flung her way as she quickly pulled her arm back before striking it. Sending it hurtling towards Theo who narrowly missed it. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. The disappointment only lasting a few seconds before she started to swell with pride as Laura's singing continued. Only now it wasn't just Laura singing. Carmilla could see that several more of the 'puffs had joined in. Singing and chanting her name along with all of the Slytherins. 

_Snakes are born to keep it real_

_with Quidditch brooms and bats of steel._

_Look at them, they try to fly_

_but Slytherins will make you cry._

Carmilla grinned as she heard the familiar chant of "WAY TO GO KARNSTEIN" sound, pumping her fist in the air as the crowd whooped and cheered. So much so that she failed to notice the bludger Mel had sent her way. Suddenly Laura was screaming at her.

'CARM, WATCH OUT!'

The brunette turned at the last minute, crying out in pain as the bludger smacked her left wrist. Her grip slackening on her broom as she tried to steady herself. Gritting her teeth as she clutched the bat with her good arm. Using it to practically punch the ball away. From the side of the pitch, she could hear angry protests, shouts of foul and booing. From the corner of her eye, she could see Danny Lawrence yelling at Mel before jetting off after the quaffle. The game was quickly intensifying and the brunette wasn't going to stop for a second. Doing her best to ignore the throbbing in her wrist as she chased after Mel. Theo hot on her heels, she could almost feel his breath on her neck and then she could hear Laura shouting again.

_Carm's the one, she's so cool_

_Just look at her, it'll make you drool!_

_Flying circles around their heads_

_COME ON CARM, LET'S BEAT THOSE REDS!_

This made several people chuckle, and a rare blush made its way onto the Slytherin's cheeks. Powering on as Theo aimed another bludger her way. Knocking his bat into the tail end of her broom and sending her flying. Her head starting to spin as she felt herself falling. Desperately clutching her broom as she struggled to stay upright. Her hands starting to slide off of her broom before a strong hand grasped her broom. Holding it still so she could steady herself. Looking up to see that it was none other than Danny Lawrence. She didn't have time to respond as the whistle sounded. Her eyes darting around to see who'd won. Then she saw it, the snitch held in a Slytherin's hand and the crowd erupted. The cheering so loud that it almost deafened her and before she knew it they were on the ground and she was being pat on the back as the Slytherin's cheered around her. Her feet barely on the ground when  a warm body collided with her own and she was being pulled into a passionate kiss. The sound of wolf whistles breaking the two apart. The dazzling smile upon Laura's face made Carmilla break out into a grin and despite the pain in her wrist she could not be happier.

* * *

'Back again Karnstein?! I should just save a bed for you'

Carmilla chuckled as Madame Pomfrey tutted at her before moving to examine her wrist. She was currently sat in a hospital bed, joined by her very concerned girlfriend, Lafontaine and Perry (who brought victory brownies). 

'Well, it's not broken but it is sprained. I can tend to it now and then you'll be able to leave in about an hour. Do try not to injure yourself on your way out, won't you Carmilla?!'

'but then you wouldn't get to see my gorgeous face; would you?'

The woman shook her head, hiding the slight smile on her face as she shuffled into the store room. Leaving Carmilla alone with the gang.

'Told you; you could do it! You were amazing out there,'

The brunette blushed, shaking her head slightly as she moved to speak before a familiar voice interrupted her.

'Laura's right Karnstein, you _were_ amazing out there'

All heads turn to see Danny Lawrence walking towards the bed. An awkward expression on her face. Carmilla immediately stiffened, her eyes narrowing at the Gryffindor before she spoke again. Her voice controlled but Laura could feel the edge to it.

'What the frilly hell are _you_ doing here?'

Danny looks taken aback by the Slytherin's tone but it doesn't stop both Lafontaine and Laura moving to stand infront of Carmilla's bed. Blocking Danny's view, whilst Perry shuffles closer to the brunette. Laying a reassuring hand on her arm. Surprisingly Carmilla makes no attempt to shake it off. Her glare still on Danny. The redhead glances at the two people blocking her way, rolling her eyes as she speaks.

'Come on, let me past!'

Laura and Laf simultaneously shake their heads, keeping their stare frosty as Lafontaine speaks.

'No can do Lawrence.'

'Laf come on, I just want to talk to her'

This time Laura speaks, her tone adamant as she toughens up her stance. Or at least, _tries_ to. 

'Anything you have to say you can say from right there.'

Danny's face looks pleading but neither budge and she sighs. Running a hand through her hair as she shifts awkwardly. Before looking at Carmilla, who's gaze had softened considerably. Her eyebrow raised at the captain.

'Karnstein come on, call off your dogs!'

Carmilla rolls her eyes as Laura makes an indignant huff. Glaring at the redhead who continues to look at Carmilla. Finally the brunette relents, telling them both to let her past. The Hufflepuff immediately goes to protest but Carmilla flashes her a look and she quickly closes her mouth. Grumbling a little before going back to her original seat; beside Carmilla's head. Lafontaine also moves closer to the brunette, folding their arms as they all look expectantly at Danny.

'What are you waiting for Xena, the grass to grow?! What are you doing here?'

'I...I came to make sure you were alright. Your...um..your wrist, how is it?'

Carmilla's eyes narrow for a second before she relaxes. Looking down at her bandaged wrist with a grimace.

'It's just fine. I have this bandage on for effect'

Danny's tempted to snap back but something inside her makes her stop. She steps closer, ignoring how Laura sits up, leaning closer to the Slytherin. She's about to speak when Laura snaps, turning to glare at her.

'Seriously Danny, why are you even here?! Shouldn't you be off with your other bully friends'

'Hey, I'm not-'

'Yeah, why don't you go beat up another player? Who cares about playing fair?!'

Perry moves to shush them but Laf shakes their head. Giving her a fearsome look.

'Look, I wasn't the one that hurt Carmilla. So can you guys lay off?'

'You didn't exactly stop them either though; did you, Danny?! We're lucky that Carmilla didn't fall off her broom, or worse!'

Danny pales, her fist shaking as she speaks up with confidence.

'Exactly! Which is why I suspended Mel and Theo. As of next game, they're being benched'

This got them all to shut up, everyone apart from Carmilla. The shock evident in her voice as she spoke.

'Why would you do that?'

Danny tilted her head, looking perplexed at the other girl as though it was obvious.

'They weren't playing fair and as much as I wanted to win, I didn't want to win by cheating.'

Carmilla nods, humming in agreement as Danny speaks again.

'They shouldn't have hurt you; on the pitch...or in the corridor. So I'm sorry'

The Slytherin immediately tensed at the memory, smiling slightly when Laura squeezed her hand and Perry rubbed her arm a little before retracting her hand. 

'I accept your apology Gigantor, despite it being unnecessary'

The two share a smile before Carmilla catches Lafontaine grinning, their mouth falling open in mock surprise. 

'What are you gawping at?'

'Oh nothing, just marvelling at you two being civil towards one another.'

The two girls scoff, rolling their eyes as Laf and Laura start to giggle. Which is when Carmilla turns to her, teasing with as much snark as she can muster.

'I still don't like you Bigfoot'

'Back at you Vampira'

This only causes more laughter and despite herself a smile creeps onto Carmilla's face and she doesn't even try to hide it. _Maybe these guys weren't so bad after all._


	7. The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After overhearing some Slytherins talking about her and Carmilla's relationship Laura's insecurities kick in and it's up to Carmilla to make her feel special; right before the monthly Slytherpuff Underground party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little bit since I updated, my apologies. Life gets messy sometimes but I finally managed to update for you guys. Just after Valentine's Day, hope everyone had a good weekend!
> 
> So I'm super hyped about Season 3. Now we suffer a super long hiatus but at least we finally got news! So I'm happy about that at least, hope you guys like this update. Let me know what you think, you know I love reading all of your responses! :-)

As Laura sat down for breakfast that morning she sighed, rolling her eyes as the whispers increased. Ever since Carmilla's quidditch match, there has been a lot of gossip going around and Laura had been very shocked to find that a picture of her and Carmilla had found its way onto the front page of the school newspaper. She had blushed violently, thrusting it under Carmilla's nose but the Slytherin had simply smirked. Telling her that they looked good before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. After that, Laura didn't really mind their privacy being invaded. Yet still she was sat at the Hufflepuff table, happily minding her own business when she was joined by her best friends: Perry and Lafontaine. Although Laf was a Ravenclaw nobody seemed to mind when they sat together. Nor did they mind when Danny occasionally decided to join them. She smiled as they took their seats before Laf turned to her with a smirk on their face. _This couldn't be good_.

'We just bumped into some second years; they wanted to know if they could have "Hollstein's" autograph'

That was it, her pumpkin juice had spurted out. She coughed, apologising as she handed a napkin to a disgusted Perry.

'Excuse me, who now?!'

'Hollstein. You know...because you're Hollis and she's Karnstein. That's what people have been calling you'

Laura's face was a mixture of confusion and shock which only made them grin more. A knowing smirk on their face as they munched on a piece of toast. 

'How did they come up with that?'

Laf's smirk grew even more and they made a show of looking elsewhere. Laura's eyes immediately narrowed and before she could stop herself she was exclaiming rather loudly in response.

'LAF! YOU GAVE PEOPLE A SHIP NAME?!'

They chortled before speaking. A playful tone in their voice.

'Oh come on L, this is great! Practically the whole school is buzzing about your relationship with broody pants. Why not give some truth to their gossip?'

Laura sighed about to protest when Carmilla entered the Great Hall.

....

The whole hall went silent as she awkwardly started to make her way to the Slytherin table. Her eyes immediately found Laura's and they shared a mutual look of adoration. The brunette paused for a second before spinning around and waltzing over to the Hufflepuff table. All eyes were on the couple as Carmilla stopped infront of the Hufflepuff. A soft smile on her face as she spoke. 

'Mind if I join you Cupcake?'

Laura grinned, outstretching her hand so that she could pull Carmilla into the seat next to her. Watching as the other students shuffled to make room to accommodate Carmilla. The Slytherin smirked before lazily throwing an arm around Laura's shoulder. Leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Laura's waiting lips. Both smiling as they pulled apart, which is when they noticed that everyone was still staring at them. Laura blushed, immediately ducking her head as Carmilla rolled her eyes. Turning her head so that she could glare at the others as she shouted.

'Don't you imbeciles have better things to do?!'

With that, all heads snapped back to their food. The chatter resuming as Carmilla leant in closer, turning to address Laura and her friends.

'Anyone want to tell me what on earth all that was about?'

Lafontaine chuckled as Laura narrowed her eyes at them before turning to address her girlfriend. 

'Lafontaine decided it would be hilarious to start telling people that we go by Hollstein. Another picture of us was in the paper this morning! I have no idea how they're doing it, I'm the editor for flip's sake!'

To Laura's surprise, the Slytherin started to laugh, before reaching into her pockets to retrieve 2 galleons. Smirking as she handed them to Lafontaine who grinned victoriously. Only adding to the Hufflepuff's confusion.

'Okay, what is going on?! Why did you just give Laf money?'

Carmilla smirked before relenting.

'I bet Lafonbrain that if they were to tell some people to call us Hollstein that it would all over the school in less than 5 hours. They bet less than 1. It has been 59 minutes and 46 seconds.'

Laura's mouth fell open in mock surprise and for a second Carmilla panicked that she was mad. Relaxing when Laura started laughing too, calling them both dorks before she leant further into Carmilla's embrace. Turning her head so that she could kiss up the brunette's neck. Carmilla swallowed as Laura's breath ghosted over her ear. Her voice barely audible as she huskily whispered into her ear.

_' Slytherpuff Party tonight; in the dungeons'_

The Slytherin hummed in response, tilting her head down so that she could capture the Hufflepuff in a soft kiss. Her mouth whispering softly against Laura's lips.

_'Password is Salazar'_

Laura subtly nods, leaning in to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapping around Carmilla's neck as Carmilla's move to sit at the small of her back. Neither care about the wolf whistles or the whispers sounding behind them. Getting lost in one another as Carmilla shifts, allowing Laura to shuffle closer. Her mouth readily falling open as Carmilla effortlessly pushes her tongue inside. Her hand moving to cup Laura's chin as she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. Biting down gently as Laura let's out a soft moan.

Both spring apart when someone bops them on the head. Turning to see an amused Professor McGonagall clutching a rolled up newspaper, briskly walking away as they chuckle to themselves. Straightening themselves up again as they give the others sheepish smiles. Biting their lips as they avoid direct eye contact with one another, their gaze occasionally drifting down to the other's lips before hastily looking away. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Laura sat with Danny and Perry. They were seated by one of the fountains in the courtyard. Recently Danny had been sitting with them a lot more. She had warmed up to Carmilla a little, they were constantly bickering and snarking at one another but they were no longer trying to hex one another. Apart from that one day when the Slytherin dyed Danny's eyebrows bright pink. (To be fair; the Gryffindor had given Carmilla's hair a lovely yellow and black streak.) It backfired when Laura said she thought it was really sweet. So there they were, sitting and chatting to one another when they heard them. Two Slytherin's talking, rather loudly to one another right beside them. Which is when Laura realised who they were talking about. Recognising one of the voices, belonging to Will -Carmilla's brother. 

_My sister is such a sap. Seriously, she's lost her edge._

**_Well you know why; she's in loooove_ **

_Shut up Alex! She's not in love with that loser._

**_I wouldn't be so sure man, they seem pretty loved up to me_ **

They heard Will laugh harshly before he spoke again.

_Carmilla's a really good actress. She's just using her, I don't know why the girl's a loser. She obviously just feels sorry for her because she's had this little crush on her. She's just a Hufflepuff, Carm's badass and Hollis just isn't._

**_If you say so_ **

They'd walked off before Laura could even respond. She had tears in her eyes and Perry was already wrapping an arm around her. Pulling her into a comforting embrace as she gently shushed her.

'He doesn't know what he's talking about Hollis'

Laura doesn't respond, her head resting on Perry's shoulder as the redhead gently rubs her hands in soothing circles along her back. Watching Danny with concern as she starts speaking.

'I mean...he has got a point about Carmilla though'

Laura's face contorted to one a mixture of confusion and annoyance. So Danny continued, trying to explain and justify her opinion.

'Look, I just mean that Carmilla has a reputation for a reason. She's known for getting with dozens of girls and then tossing them aside. You're not exactly her usual type Laura' 

At this Laura made a noise of protest, her face becoming upset once more. Now she looked incredibly offended and somewhat scared. Danny immediately tried to backtrack but it was too late. Laura had stood up and before Danny could call her name she was gone. Heartbrokenly storming back into the castle. Leaving the two redheads alone.

'I didn't mean it like that Perry, you have to believe me'

'I know Danny, I think the constant whispering about them both is finally getting to Laura. She just needs time to cool off'

'What's wrong with L? I just saw her _crying_.'

They both turned to see a rather concerned looking Lafontaine standing infront of them. Their hair sticking up in random places and a layer of soot covering their nose. Perry immediately used her sleeve to brush the dirt off of their face. Shaking her head at them despite the small smile that she was sporting.

'What are you like?! Honestly Lafontaine, you always manage to look dishevelled'

'That's the way you love me Per'

The girl rolled her eyes at their cheeky grin before continuing to de-soot them. Neither noticing that Danny had departed until they pulled back. 

'So, what's up with Laura then?'

'William made some nasty comments, something about Carmilla not really liking Laura. He called Laura a loser and Danny made a comment about Carmilla having a reputation. I think Laura's just feeling a little overwhelmed. I hope she's okay'

They nodded their head in agreement before responding.

'Reputation or not Carmilla is totally heart-eyed for Laura. Everyone can see that. I think the only person who doesn't know how much Carmilla likes Laura is Laura! I mean come on Karnstein is not subtle in the slightest. She's such a little sap'

Perry nudges them, telling them to shush and to behave themselves but she can't contain the giggle that slips out afterwards. Before moving the topic onto the "secret" Slytherpuff party. Being a Hufflepuff Perry was attending. She normally didn't like to break the rules but she loved any opportunity to bond with other houses. Plus it gave her the perfect opportunity to bake (the house elves kind of loved her) and every time this party came around Lafontaine was always invited. Despite them being a Ravenclaw nobody ever had any objections to their presence. They always managed to sneak in something to liven up the party and, this time, would be no different.

* * *

'Woah, looking good L.'

The girl spun around to see Laf leaning against the archway of their dormitory. Given the difficulty of getting into the Hufflepuff dormitories, the girl had elected to get ready with Lafontaine in their part of the Ravenclaw common room. After managing to calm herself down Laura had decided that she wouldn't mope anymore. Instead, she would show everyone her newest attire. She gave them a shy smile, giving herself the once over as she made the final adjustments to her outfit. 

Instead of her usual animal themed sweaters, she was wearing a white collared shirt with a black denim waistcoat. Her Hufflepuff tie loosely slung around her neck. On her waistcoat, she'd fitted lots of badges and there was even a fabric panther patch creeping over the bottom right side. She had on a pair of Carmilla’s black shorts, with long black thigh high stocking and a pair of rather worn deep navy converse on her feet. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, strands of hair falling either side of her face. With streaks of black and purple at the tips of her long locks. To top it off she had on a bit more make-up than usual, her eyes layered with eyeliner and her lips a shade of deep red. 

'Seriously Frosh you look hot!'

At this Laura smirked, standing up straighter and turning to address them as she grinned.

'Damn right I do! Let's go.' 

They grinned at her before following her as she waltzed out of their common room. _This was going to be an interesting night._

....

'Darling please tell me that isn't what you're wearing?' 

Carmilla whipped around at lightening speed, her face breaking out into a giant grin as she spotted the familiar figure leaning in the doorway of the dormitory. She didn't waste a minute in running over, leaping into the newcomers' arms. 

'Mattieeee! When did you get back into town?' 

The older woman pulled back with a smile. Lifting Carmilla’s chin with one finger. 'Don't you Mattie me, you little monster. I was sunning it up in Morocco when I got a rather unexpected visit from this weird little owl. The silly little creature kept hooting and flying around my head!'

The Slytherin laughed at the look of horror on Mattie's face.

'However; it was what the owl brought that intrigued me. When were you going to tell me about your latest play thing?'

'Laura is not a play thing!' 

Mattie smirked at the angry expression on Carmilla's face.

'Don't scrunch up that gorgeous face Bella. You know I only tease. Though I am slightly offended that I had to hear from Momma's special boy.'  

The younger girl's face fell to be replaced by a somewhat guiltier one.

'I wanted to tell you in person. I'm going to kill the little weasel!'

Mattie laughed, putting a hand on Carmilla's shoulder immediately calming her before she laughed. 

'My little sap. So when do I get to meet the elusive Laura? Will she be there tonight?'

'How do you kn-'

The woman laughed, rolling her eyes at the younger girl's confusion.

'Oh please; I practically invented the event. I always get an invitation'

'When you used to be head girl you get perks, right? Does Mother know you're here'

'I don't give her weekly updates on my whereabouts. I came for the party of course'

Carmilla rolls her eyes.

' _Sure_ you did. Let's go then!'

Mattie claps her hands together, taking one last look at Carmilla's outfit of choice before looping her arm through her's as she lead the way down to the common room. _This was going to be an interesting night._

* * *

'Hey Lafonpain, where's Laura?'

'Nice to see you too Carmilla. I'm fine thanks for asking'

Their smirk grew at her famous eye roll before their eyes fell to the tall brunette standing next to the Slytherin. Already extending their hand to the beautiful stranger.

'I don't think we've met. Lafontaine, they/them pronouns'

'Matska Belmonde, you can call me Mattie. It's a pleasure darling.'

She released their hand just as Perry approached. Closely followed by Laura. Carmilla's mouth immediately fell open as her eyes roamed over Laura's body. Lingering a little too long on her girlfriend's chest. Her staring was interrupted when someone coughed, looking up to see Laura smirking at her.

'What's the matter Carm? Cat got your tongue?' 

Carmilla shook her head, clearing her throat as she finally found her voice. Her voice raspier than usual.

'Cupcake, you look...' 

Her voice trailed off as she pulled Laura in for a soft kiss. One that Laura eagerly reciprocated. Her hands instinctively moving to the back of Carmilla’s neck. Which is when Laf turned to address Mattie. 

'You get used to them sucking face. Oi lovebirds do you mind?!'  

They slowly broke apart, both sets of eyes lingering on one another's lips before they turned to look at the others. Laura shifted her gaze, locking eyes with Mattie. Her whole body tensing as the brunette tilted her head, giving the Hufflepuff the once over before she stepped forward, just as Carmilla stepped closer to Laura.

'Mattie, this is Laura. Laura this is Mattie, my sister'

'Laura; we meet at last. Although I must admit you are nothing like dear William described.'

'And you're _everything_  like Carmilla described.'

She kept her head up as she walked away, going over to a group of dancing students. All eyes on her as she left. Mattie turned to her sister raising her eyebrows at Laura's tone, the surprise evident on her face though quickly replaced with a smirk similar to Carmilla's. 

'She's feisty, I can see why you like her Carm.'

'Be nice Mattie. Laura's important to me, okay?'

'Oh hush darling, I just want to make sure you're not going to get your heart broken. I know you, you jump in head first with your heart on your sleeve. I just want to make sure she isn't going to hurt you'

'If I may interject; we've known Laura for years and, at first, we were hesitant about trusting Carmilla but just watch them together. You'll understand how well they fit. Laura really likes Carmilla'

Carmilla turned to shoot Perry a grateful smile, about to mutter a thank you when Mattie spoke again. Pointing towards where Laura was.

'Oh, I can see how _interested_ in my sister she is. I'm going to get a drink. Kitty, I suggest you do the same'

....

'Maybe you should just go ask her to dance?'

'If she wanted to dance with me she would. I only decided to show my face at this trivial event because Laura really wanted to come. Now she's too busy draping herself over every drunk teenager to dance with her own girlfriend!'

'Seriously quit being all jealous and just ask her to dance'

At this Carmilla scoffed, muttering words under her breath before she stole another glance at her girlfriend. There was something different about Laura tonight, she was acting a lot bolder and more confident than usual. Which Carmilla didn't necessarily think was a bad thing, however when she was giving other people flirtatious attention it was. Her eyes locked with Laura's and she felt her neck flush when Laura threw her a seductive wink and motioned with one finger to "come hither". She couldn't take it anymore, turning and hastily shoving her unfinished drink into Mattie's empty hand before walking over to where her girlfriend and some random blonde girl were dancing. As the Slytherin approached Laura turned, smirking at Carmilla as she spoke.

' _Ohhhh_ , hey Carm'

They locked eyes before Carmilla spoke, never looking away from Laura as she did.

'Yeah, you can go now. She's with me'

Neither girl waited for her response before Carmilla was pulling her into a free space on the makeshift dance floor. Their bodies moving together as music thumped around the walls. Which is when Carmilla spoke, her eyes narrowing as she glared at her girlfriend.

'What the frilly hell are you playing at?'

'I'm just having a little fun Carm, you need to relax'

'When my girlfriend is off dancing with anyone but me?'

'Well, it's not like you haven't flirted with practically everyone here!'

As soon as she saw the look on Carmilla's face she immediately regretted saying it. Their dancing had stopped and the look on Carmilla's face said it all. She'd crossed a line. Carmilla immediately released her grip, pushing Laura back slightly as she spoke. Her voice cold and harsh.

'You know nothing about what I have done and why I've done it. So next time why don't you think before you decide to insinuate that I'm a whore!'

'I never said that! Eugh, look I just meant that you have a reputation that's all'

'Since when did my _reputation_ matter to you?!'

Laura groaned, moving to grab Carmilla's hand before she stormed off.

'No, that's not...I didn't mean it like that! I'm not your usual type, I'm not like the other girls and I don't want to be strung along or used'

Carmilla's face fell as she took in how heartbroken Laura sounded and she felt her own insecurities flare up as she spoke. Her voice cracking slightly as she looked down at their hands.

'Is that what you think I'm doing? Using my romantic wiles to take advantage of you?'

'I don't know...maybe? You're all gorgeous and smart and you're this big badass and I'm just some loser.'

At this Carmilla steps closer, moving her hands to cup Laura's face as she speaks. Her voice soft as she uses her thumb to wipe away some of the stray tears that had fallen.

'Creampuff, you are anything but a loser.'

Laura shakes her head cutting Carmilla off with yet another ramble.

'You don't have to lie Carmilla. I know you think I'm a loser, I overheard Will talking about it. It's fine. He's right I am a loser, a pathetic little Hufflepuff who is about as badass as a dormouse-'

She was promptly cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against her own. The rest of her words mumbled into Carmilla's mouth before the Slytherin slowly pulled away. Her hands still cupping Laura's face as she spoke. Her voice so soft and genuine that it warmed Laura's heart.

'Listen very carefully: you are not a loser. You are loyal, sweet, kind, brave. You are fierce and positive and everything that I want to be. You're right; you aren't like the other girls because it was never any of them that I loved. It's _you_. I love you Laura Hollis'

Laura's face broke out into the biggest grin Carmilla had ever seen and before she could react Laura was crushing their lips together, her hands resting on Carmilla's waist and pulling her in closer. Only pulling apart so that she could utter a response. Her smile never faltering.

'I love you too'

Carmilla smiled so brightly that Laura had to whisper it again, pulling her in for yet another kiss followed by another and then another. Which is when they became aware of the sound of clapping around them. Slowly pulling apart to see that just about everyone's eyes were on them. The music had stopped and all around them people were wolf whistling and whispering to one another. Carmilla turned her head to see Mattie lifting her glass in an imaginary toast, throwing her little sister a wink before resuming her conversation with Perry. 

Laura turned in Carmilla's arms, her eyes finally drifting down to see what Carmilla was wearing. The Slytherin had on black jeans and combat boots but today she also had on a very bright sweater. The sweater was black and yellow and on the front, Laura could see the image of a badger curled up with a snake and a bunch of cute little hearts hovered over the top of them. The sight made Laura swell with pride and she found herself beaming at her girlfriend.

'Oh my gosh, you're wearing the sweater I made you!'

'Took you long enough Cupcake'

* * *

After spending an awfully long time making out Laura could not be happier. She'd been reintroduced to Carmilla's step sister Mattie. The two engaging in a debate about magically law enforcement. At which point Carmilla had jumped in, swiftly changing the subject before any blood was shed. The couple had danced before they joined the rest of their friends and claimed a spot in the corner of the common room. With Laura cradled in Carmilla's lap as they had lounged in a rather cushy armchair. Sipping some of the German hot chocolate that Mattie had brought. The night was perfect and Laura felt so happy in Carmilla's arms. No longer caring about how people stared at them. The night couldn't get any better. That was until Carmilla had seen Will lurking in the opposite corner and before anyone could stop her she had stormed over to him. Not wasting a second before she had punched him square in the jaw and proceeded to kick him in the crotch. Telling him never to insult her girlfriend again before leaving him a whimpering mess. Laura was wrong, the night _did_ get better. 

So when the party was drawing to a close she stayed longer. Bidding her friends goodbye. Waiting as Carmilla shared a tearful farewell with Mattie before the two were finally alone. Carmilla interlacing their hands and guiding Laura up to the dormitory. Sharing soft kisses as they stumbled into Carmilla's bed and falling asleep curled into one another. Content smiles on both of their faces, knowing nothing would ever beat that feeling. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag: #Slytherpuff Hollstein
> 
> Hope you had a good day/night :3


	8. Muggle Studies (The arrival) part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Laura discovers that Carmilla doesn't have any plans for the summer she makes it her mission to rectify that by inviting her to spend the summer with her and her father in the muggle world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for taking so long to update, I blame assignment season and giving me unnecessary exams and other drama in my life but alas here I am with another fluff filled chapter because we need more fluff in this fandom! Plus it gave me a chance to put some Faberry fluff in there. 
> 
> This will be in several parts because I wanted to update today so here it is. Hope you like it, let me know :)
> 
> Also you can thank ZahlzStar for helping me out with the name and some of the dialogue for this update, their input was glorious! <3

The Slytherin table was practically empty when Laura skipped over. Ignoring the few glares she still got when she made her way over. Her face breaking out into a dazzling smile as her eyes met with the familiar brown ones she knew and loved. Given that exams were over and there were barely any classes still going on the students were allowed to wear their own clothes. Laura loved wearing her own clothes, the uniform was fun and all but nothing beat being able to wear summer clothes. So there she was in 3/4 jean shorts, a Doctor Who baseball tee and a Tardis snapback casually making her way over to her broody girlfriend. Her heart warming when she took in Carmilla's soft smile as she closed the gap. Leaning down to place a chaste kiss on the Slytherin's waiting lips. It always amazed her how soft Carmilla's lips were, how smooth her jawline was and how she always tasted of something distinctly Carmilla. She was the first to pull back, letting her hand linger in Carmilla's for a moment longer before sliding onto the bench beside her. Which was when she could properly check out her girlfriend. 

The other girl was wearing a black tank top with pictures of the lunar cycle on and a pair of ridiculously short black shorts. The top managing to show off just how toned her arms were and the shorts revealing her luscious long legs. Legs which were not covered in her usually black stockings but were left showing a lot more skin then Laura was used to seeing. She couldn't help but run her eyes along the smooth curves that Carmilla's outfit highlighted, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she shamelessly stared at Carmilla's exposed thighs. Her eyes then drifting to the usual curly mane which had been pulled into a loose ponytail. It was all too much for Laura's tiny gay heart to handle and the seductive smirk on Carmilla's face only made it worse. Within seconds Laura's lips were on Carmilla's, her hands cupping the back of her neck as she brought the girl in to deepen the kiss. Carmilla instantly reciprocated, nipping the Hufflepuff's bottom lip. Smirking when she felt Laura moan against her mouth. The sound of plates clattering broke them out of their daze, both springing apart. Looking at one another through lust-filled eyes. Laura was the first to look away, blushing violently before turning to flash her girlfriend a shy smile.

"Hey Carm, I...I um...I; well I wanted to ask you something and I mean you can totally say no and you probably won't want to but maybe you could, if you're not too busy or anything, maybe you would want to-"

"Cupcake; breathe."

The Hufflepuff blinked, trying to calm her nerves and the amused smile on the Slytherin's face wasn't exactly helping matters. She tugged her lip between her teeth, stilling for a moment before speaking again. This time at a much slower pace.

"I was wondering if you would want to spend the summer with my Dad and me. You said you were going to be alone for most of the summer so I sent my Dad a message and after some light bribing and a case of the puppy dog eyes he relented and said yes! Wouldn't it be amazing Carm?! Oh, oh, oh I can show you around. Give you the famous Laura Hollis house tour, show you the sights. We can watch movies and have ice-cream, make popsicles. I can make you a flower crown. Imagine it; you and me spending the whole summer together. No more uniforms! We wouldn't have to sneak around, I mean not that I hate sneaking around because the secretive aspect is a rather exciting part of the house divides but this way we would be able to be with one another freely. I can kiss you whenever I want and you can give me piggyback rides! It'll be amazing and the best part about it: we get to stay in the same room! My Dad is too much of a gentleman to let any guest stay on the couch so you get to room with me,"

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively earning a chuckle from the Slytherin before she continued to ramble on. 

"We can go to my favourite cafe and walk hand in hand down the streets. We can play board games and did I mention the pool we have in our den. Just us in our bathing suits and you'd start a splash war with me and I'd pout until you pushed me to the side of the pool and kissed me so hard it would leave me speechless. No Will to tease you or Mother to annoy you. Just you and me spending the whole summer wrapped up in each other. Please Carm, pretty please"

"The physical appearance of the please makes no difference."

Laura's smile faded as her girlfriend deadpanned in response but before she could even start to pout Carmilla was continuing. Taking one of Laura's hands and interlacing their fingers together.

"I would love to spend the summer with you Creampuff. I don't understand half of the things you said to me or what on earth a flower crown is but if it would make you happy then I'll do it."

The Hufflepuff broke out into the biggest grin, squealing happily before throwing her arms around Carmilla and embracing her in a warm hug. Her body practically vibrating with excitement and as she pulled back Carmilla could see the glimmer in the smaller girl's eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, Carm we're going to have the best time, I'm going to show you the best time of your life!"

"I don't doubt you will Cutie"

"You are going to love it! Are you ready to take the plunge Miss Karnstein?"

Carmilla could only roll her eyes when her girlfriend spoke with a dorky accent but the smile never left her face. Not even when Laura dragged her out of the Great Hall and continued to ramble as they walked, telling her all about what fun they'd get up to. She really was in love with this dork.

* * *

The days leading up to the summer break were spent with lots of cuddling and reading by the lake. Lounging out in the sun and having strolls through the gardens. One last Hogsmeade trip and a look around the Shrieking shack (Laura held Carmilla's hand the entire time and Carmilla was met with the silent treatment for the rest of the trip after she'd purposely scared the Hufflepuff). Yet still the Slytherin felt more relaxed and happier than she'd felt in a long time, her happiness only increasing every time she saw her. This was the first time she'd been eager to pack and get ready for what the summer had to offer. Getting her Mother to agree to her spending the summer with Laura was surprisingly easy given that she was on a business trip for most of the summer and having someone else look after Carmilla meant that she didn't have to. The Slytherin ignored the ache in her stomach when she re-read her Mother's letter which basically told her that if she caused any trouble she would be punished accordingly, instead choosing to focus on what made her happy or rather _whom_. 

She turns at the sound of shuffling, turning to see Rachel Berry a fellow Slytherin standing in the doorway. Staring directly at her. She quirks an eyebrow at the smaller girl, smiling slightly when the girl starts to speak at full speed.

"Carmilla! I'm not stalking you or anything which now that I think about it is a fairly conspicuous thing to say but I wanted to tell you that your Hufflepuff is waiting outside of the common room. I tried to invite her in but unfortunately, our common room rules are quite strict so she had to wait outside and she told me to tell you that she's waiting but now I've made her wait even longer by talking. My girlfriend Quinn tells me I tend to ramble and although she finds it endearing I do understand that others may find it incredibly irritating. My dads say it's part of my charm and that I should never be afraid to speak my mind; which apparently is a lot more words than required."

The older girl was left speechless as the girl continued to ramble on. She reminded her so much of the way Laura would ramble on and they both spoke at an alarmingly fast pace. Before Laura, she may have responded angrily or possibly hexed the girl but she was a lot more relaxed these days and Laura had helped her to come up with a gentler approach. She put her hand on Rachel's shoulder which seemed to stop the girl from her musings enough for her to get a word in edgeways.

"I don't mind you talking but I do have a girlfriend waiting for me and I'm already late so I should probably get going,"

The younger girl nodded, smiling at Carmilla as she started to speak again. Quickly moving to help her with her rucksack.

"Oh yes of course. You know I must say you two make a wonderful couple. I was rather scared to be with my girlfriend; Quinn Fabray from Ravenclaw. She's the one with blonde hair and hazel eyes but after seeing you with Laura I just knew I could be free with Quinn. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really admire how brave you are Carmilla and I'm glad that I was able to look up to a fellow Slytherin who completely breaks the house stereotype."

Once again the girl had managed to render Carmilla speechless, an unreadable expression on her face as the two approached the door. Carmilla's rucksack slung over Rachel's tiny frame, a bright pink suitcase being dragged in her right. She looked up to see her girlfriend chatting with a tall blonde girl, both girls turning as they approached. 

"Hey babe"

Carmilla smile only grew as Laura pulled her into her arms, leaning up to place a soft kiss on her cheek. They pulled apart to see Rachel grinning at them causing laura's cheeks to flush a bright red. Which is when Rachel spoke again or rather squealed. 

"Oh my! You guys are so adorable!"

This only caused Laura to blush even more as Carmilla gave Rachel an awkward smile. The brunette stopped swooning when the blonde girl spoke, moving to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Rach, remember what we talked about?"

"I know, I know; don't invade people's personal space and that I shouldn't always say what's on my mind because I quote 'do not have a filter' un-quote and it may make people uncomfortable"

"Mhm, so try to calm it down and for heaven's sake give the girl her bag back."

Rachel squeaks, hastily handing Carmilla her bag back with a mumbled apology. Her face fallen as she stares at the ground. Carmilla instantly shrugged it off and made the effort to give Rachel a genuinely warm smile which seemed to perk the girl back up again as she immediately started to speak again.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't even introduce myself" she then turned to Laura, extending her hand out and giving her a smile so bright that Carmilla thought her face might break.

"It's nice to meet you Laura; I'm Rachel Barbra Berry!"

"Nice to meet you too Rachel,"

"Oh and this," she eagerly gestures to the smirking blonde beside her "is my girlfriend Miss Quinn Fabray."

Quinn offered them a wave before gesturing down the hall.

"Shall we? We've got a train to catch"

....

They ended up sharing a compartment and the journey was spent with mainly Rachel and Laura passionately discussing some of the muggle tv shows they watched whilst Carmilla and Quinn pretended to understand. They were briefly joined by Perry and Lafontaine but then Perry had dragged them on patrol duty with her. Carmilla had tried to read at one point but the amount of talking that Rachel and Laura did between them was enough to distract her. She made several sarcastic comments about wanting to shove a sock in their mouths but Laura had simply rolled her eyes and told them to ignore her grumpy cat. Rachel only smiled and continued to talk, making sure to try and involve Carmilla as much as she could. Which was actually a first for the brunette and as much as the girl talked she couldn't fault her compassion. Quinn had rescued her with a trip to the trolley, giving them both a break and a way to fuel their energy again by stocking up on snacks. Which is where Quinn had told her that Rachel had anxiety and that she was almost certain that the girl had some form of autism so it was hard for the smaller Slytherin to make friends. The brunette nodded her understanding and told the blonde she'd make sure to keep her girl company if she needed a friend in her own house. Never had Carmilla felt so friendly in her life. Laura was rubbing off on her.

When they'd finally reached the station Rachel had pulled both Laura and Carmilla into a wide hug, thrusting her address into their hands and telling them to keep in contact. Laura agreed for the both of them, laughing as Quinn literally picked up her girlfriend and hoisted her over her shoulder before striding off with the petite brunette yelling for her to be put down. 

"You were very sweet back there"

"You sound surprised Cupcake"

"Well it's no secret that you're not exactly a people person Carm, _especially_ when those people aren't naturally quiet"

The Slytherin hums in agreement.

"She seems like a good person and I guess I can relate to feeling like you need to overcompensate being someone everyone assumes you'll be. People already stereotype us Slytherins the most, add that I'm a Karnstein and that I was a hat stall on top; I know what feeling judged is more than anyone"

The Hufflepuff frowns, sliding closer to wrap her arm around the taller girl's waist. Gently squeezing her side locking eyes with her girlfriend as she speaks.

"They just haven't taken the time to get to know the beautiful, funny, kind girl that I know and um...just so you know I never judged you. I mean I may have been at first intimidated by your rogue badass charm and your equally as defensive exterior but I knew that it was all an act and well; I just...I love you Carm and I want you to know that I will never judge you"

The Slytherin flashed the girl a soft smile, a rare blush fighting its way onto her cheeks as she leant in to place a soft kiss upon Laura's cheek. Before taking her hand and telling Laura to lead the way. They were both grinning as they walked hand in hand through the wall, emerging together on the other side of the platform. Laura's face immediately broke out into the biggest grin before she was letting go of Carmilla's hand and running into the arms of who Carmilla knew to be Laura's father.

"DAAAAAAAD!"

She watched awkwardly as the two embraced one another, unable to stop herself from feeling jealous at how strong their bond was. She shook herself, trying to slap on a smile as she took the time to rake her eyes over the man before her.

It was very clear they were father and daughter, their hair was almost the exact same colour and his smile matched that of the Hufflepuff's. He was somewhat taller than Laura which Carmilla was not expecting given how tiny her girlfriend was. He wore an off-white sweater and faded jeans with a very worn pair of sneakers. She could see a watch on his right wrist and after looking at it sharply she realised that it was enchanted; the big hand had Laura's name engraved on it and the smaller hand there was a tiny badger moving up and down. Laura's name shifted every few seconds showing it in different colours before it settled on the black and yellow of her Hogwarts house. The sight made her smile, clearly it had been a gift and she could tell by the way the straps were looking that it had been in their family for quite some time. It hadn't been clear to her exactly how long she'd zoned out but then Laura was standing infront of her; a concerned look on her face as she waved her hand to gain Carmilla's attention.

"Earth to Carmilla, anybody home?"

A blink of an eye and then Carmilla's features are softening and she's faking a smile.

"Sorry Cream-... Laura, what did you say?"

Laura studied her for a second before shaking her head with a fond smile.

"I asked if you were ready to go Silly!"

The girl nods as Laura's dad leads the way, with her and Laura trailing behind. She remains silent as Laura grabs her hand and interlocks their fingers together, moving closer to her girlfriend as Laura shoots her a concerned glance. When her father is out of earshot the Hufflepuff pulls Carmilla back, turning so she can face her. 

"Carm; are you okay? You seem...broody"

"I'm fine..."

The Hufflepuff narrows her eyes scoffing at the other girl's blatant lie. Her arms fold and she quirks her eyebrow in that way that Carmilla knows means she doesn't believe a word of it. She sighs before relenting, looking down as she awkwardly stuffs her hands in her pockets.

"I'm alright Cupcake, just...it's just seeing you with your Dad...I don't know. I promise I'm fine, okay?"

Laura looks as though she wants to say something but after a minute or so she concedes, biting her lip as she nods her head leaning forward to lightly peck Carmilla's lips.

"Ooo-kay, but you know you can talk to me, right?"

"Of course"

"Good! We need to go now, my Dad will come looking if he doesn't see us in the next minute!"

* * *

"So Carmilla; despite the fact that Laura never stops talking about you I have yet to find out any of the deets?"

"Really Dad, deets?!"

Laura's face bunches up as she rolls her eyes, her face flushed as she listened to her dad as he tried to be 'hip.'

"Yeah, what's the 411?"

Carmilla's face contorts to one of confusion as her girlfriend shakes her head, palming her face in embarrassment.

"Please. Laura is always telling me how great you are but I realised I know very little about you other than you being and I quote 'so unfairly dreamy'."

Carmilla smirks a little as Laura's face turns a beetroot red.

"Well, there's not much to know really Sir."

"Oh nonsense, tell me about yourself. Your likes, your dislikes, hobbies, what house you're in?"

She fidgets awkwardly for a second and after a reassuring nod from Laura she starts to speak again.

"Um...I like to read and I love philosophy and stars. I dislike most people and getting up before 11am. There's not much to tell if I'm honest Sir"

"She's being modest Dad. Carm is the best in our Transfiguration class and she's top in her Astronomy class. She likes to pretend that she doesn't care but I know she does. She helped me with my article on Thestrals and she even fought off some bullies who were harassing Lafontaine! Did I tell you that she is a Beater for her house Quidditch Team?"

"Correction: I'm a **_Substitute_** beater"

"Oh please, you **are** on that team and you know it! You haven't been benched the whole season!" Carmilla makes a face but Laura brushes it off, turning to talk to her father again. "She won the Slytherin Quidditch Cup for them, all the while with a broken arm!"

"That's pretty impressive Carmilla"

"It wasn't that impressive, Laura tends to overexaggerate"

"I do not!"

"You _so_ do Cupcake"

"I do not! You just don't like to admit that you did well"

"Laura; you tell everyone we meet about my victory and it was only a quidditch game"

The smaller girl huffed, pouting slightly as her voice gains a more pleading tone.

"I don't tell everyoneee"

"Mhmm, if you say so"

"I don't!"

"Sure thing Cutie"

"Shut up!"

Laura slumps against the seat, purposely turning away from the sniggering brunette. She can see her Dad giving her an amused smirk as he watches the two embrace, her face going even more red. It only take a few seconds before Carmilla is edging closer or as close as the seatbelt will let her go, her hand reaching out for Laura's, missing it before settling for running her fingers along Laura's thigh. Her voice low and raspy as she turns on the charm, flashing Laura a small pout as she does.

"Aw baby, don't be like that"

She's met with silence and it only makes her more determined to cause a reaction, her fingers nearing closer to the inside of Laura's thigh. Smirking as she hears Laura's breathing start to pick up and then big brown eyes are locked with hers. 

"I love how you passionate you are, I was just teasing you. Please don't be mad at me Cutie"

Laura finds her resolve immediately crashing and then she's leaning forward, pressing her lips against Carmilla's and kissing her with such love and adoration. Carmilla's thoughts dart to Laura's dad who she can see from the corner of her eye but then Laura cups her cheek and she's forgetting everything but the taste that Laura's lips allow. Her hand moving to the back of Laura's neck and she's deepening the kiss. It's only when a moan escapes Laura's lips that Carmilla remembers they aren't alone and then she's recoiling back and mumbling apologies as Laura's dad smirks at their embarrassment. She stays silent for the rest of the journey, her hands remaining firmly in her own lap. She zones out for a lot of the journey and spends the rest listening to Laura talk with her dad not really paying attention to what they're talking about. That is until Laura speaks again.

"Hey Dad why didn't you bring her?"

"Oh come on Laur; you know how excited she gets. She'd get too overwhelmed in such a busy place"

Carmilla becomes even more confused, shooting a questioning look at the other girl who just smiles back her whole body radiating her excitement as they get closer to home.

....

Laura's house was relatively small but very inviting. Carmilla stepped out of the car with wide eyes, looking around in wonder as she took in the sight infront of her. The house was infact a one-storey bungalow with large patches of grass covered in every colour flower known to man surrounding the bricks. The house radiated comfort and just from the outside Carmilla could tell she would love her stay here. The windows were large and when she strained her eyes she could see that they each had window seats littered with dozens of overly fluffy cushions. She smiled to herself before turning back and moving to grab her trunk from the back of the car. Or she would have done had it not been for the loud squeal that erupted from Laura's lips. In an instant she had spun round, her eyes scanning over Laura's body to see for signs of potential harm. She was met with a different sight entirely. 

Not only was Laura crouching down but she was talking in those creepy voice reserved only for babies to something that Carmilla couldn't see. The slytherin started to wrack her brain, did Laura have a sibling that she didn't know about?! As she stepped closer her eyes drifted down and then she was met with the eyes of a very fluffy, very excitable large white dog. The dog in question was cheerfully yipping whilst padding back and forth near Laura. The large white tail frantically flapping around as Laura moved her hand to scratch behind the animal's ear. Which was when the dog seemed to sense her lingering presence and then big brown eyes were staring up at her, attention focused on her entirely. Just as she started to contemplate backing away and making a run for the hills Laura reached out, offering the girl a soft smile as she pulled herself up. The hufflepuff smiled again before motioning towards the dog with a proud stance. 

"Carm; I would like you to meet the most important little furball in my life." Using her hand she gently pulled the other girl closer, watching as the girl moved with apprehension. The slytherin glanced back down at the four-legged furball who was regarding her with just as much confusion as she was. Stealing some nerves she turned to Laura and somehow managed to muster a smile.

"Oh...I didn't know you had a dog Cutie"

Laura smiled more, nodding enthusiastically as she stroked the dog sat at her feet. 

"Yepp! Carmilla," she turned to face her girlfriend with a serious expression playing on her lips, crouching down beside the dog she continued moving her hand to grasp at the dog's front paw "I would like to formally introduce you to K9" 

Any previous concerns were completely overshadowed in that minute as the slytherin struggled not to fall apart laughing. The familiar smirk returned and then she was back to her usual snarking ways.

"Seriously?! You named your dog K9?!"

Laura's eyes instantly narrowed and then her face bunched up in that cute way it always did and she was jumping up, her arms folded as she faced Carmilla with a highly unimpressed look. Her tone incredibly frosty which only seemed to amuse Carmilla more.

"Well, I was _going_ to tell you her full name but seen as though you're **already** judging me I don't think I will."

The brunette flashed her girlfriend an innocent grin before responding, gesturing towards the dog as she turned on the charm.

"Cupcake c'mon, please; by all means tell me her full name"

The other girl shook her head and for a second Carmilla thought she might actually stomp her foot but then the girl was responding even frostier than before.

"No. I don't want to tell you now, you'll just laugh at me!"

Closing the distance between them the Slytherin wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder, placing a chaste kiss to the side of her forehead as she tried to sound as sincere as possible.

"I promise I won't laugh"

"Oo-kay, her full name is K9 Luna Hollis, Valiant Keeper of Bones"

There's a pause and then the hint of a laugh slips out before the slytherin clamps her hand over her mouth, using a fake cough to try and conceal the laughter threatening to erupt. 

"Laura, you are making it real hard to keep that promise"

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

The indignant cry only brings Carmilla closer to the edge as her laughter bubbles over. She's biting her lip as she tries to contain herself, the sincerity slipping from her voice with each word.

"...and I'm not, I'm just...I might be crying a little"

Laura's huff of offense was the tip of the iceberg and then the brunette was shaking with laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cackled. Completely ignoring how Laura whined her name, she just kept on laughing. Trying desperately to stop but every time she tried to apologise it only seemed funnier. It wasn't until she fell backwards landing roughly on her back with a heavy weight practically crushing her insides that she managed to stop. Her laughter being replaced by a terrified squeak (which she would later deny happened) as she stared into the big brown eyes of Laura's giant four-legged mutt and then it was Laura's turn to laugh, watching with glee as Carmilla squirmed under the weight of K9.

"Aaaargh! What the frilly hell?!"

"Not laughing now are you?"

Carmilla sighed, getting more annoyed when she heard the teasing lilt in Laura's tone.

"Cupcake, look I didn't mean to laugh and I'm sorry. Please!"

"hmmm," Laura pauses delighting in the way the brunette is pleading with her "K9 just really likes you Carm!"

"I'm sorry for laughing okay but come on Creampuff this is just cruel. Please get K9 eight different names off of me!!!!!!!!"

Laura can't fight her own giggle but she knows that she can tease Carmilla a little more before she relents.

"K is just very affectionate, this means she likes you"

"How in the hell did you teach a puppy to tackle on command?! That's some witchy bullshit you got going on Hollis"

"No need to get all twitchy Carm"

Carmilla practically growls at the girl, shifting to try and move the dog herself but it only makes the bundle of joy even more excited. Pawing playfully at her arm as she tries to swot her away. 

"You did this on purpose! Get her off of m..me!"

Then a devilish smile breaks across Laura's face and she's smirking down at Carmilla's helpless form.

"I'll get her off of you-" Carmilla's relief is short-lived as the hufflepuff quickly continues "if you call her by her full name."

"I'm not saying it."

How Carmilla can still be stubborn when she's currently being crushed to death by a large white fluff is beyond her but Laura knows her girlfriend is almost as stubborn as she is, especially when it comes to her pride. 

"Fine. I must warn you though; she's a drooler!"

"Damn it, Laura!"

"Honestly Carm, if you can use my name surely you can use her's."

Carmilla doesn't even try to hide her whine as she starts full on begging. Her eyes wide and her whole body radiating panic as K9 starts to tug at the hem of her jumper.

"Lauraaaaaaaaa, please get K9 something star Hollis, something keeper of something or other off of me!"

"Close enough," The hufflepuff finally takes pity on the girl and quickly turns to face the dog. Speaking in a soft but affirmative voice. "K9, Expelliarmus."

Instantly K9 jumps off of Carmilla's disheveled form and trots for a short time before sitting down almost directly beside her. The slytherin grumbles as she stands up, shooting an angry glare Laura's way as she tries to free herself from all of the dog hair that is now attached to every fiber of her clothing.

"You did not teach your dog to release someone with a disarming spell?!"

Laura could not look prouder if she tried and it's almost enough to make Carmilla forget why she was mad at her.

"Of course I did!"

"Listen Cutie, if you keep punishing me for laughing at you, then you have really got to stop doing shit like that. We are gonna have a tough time otherwise"

She earned a playful shove to the shoulder but then Laura is laughing softly. 

"Deep down that's kind of what you like about me, isn't it Carm"

The brunette squints at the girl before releasing a breathy sigh as she responds, the teasing air back in her tone.

"You're killing me Hollis!"


	9. Muggle Studies (summertime madness) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer fun back in the muggle world is clearly very different to summer in the Karnstein household, how will Carmilla adjust to a new kind of summer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is fun and it's summer so have another update in this universe!
> 
> Warning: there is so smutty stuff happening in this chapter and lots of pure, unadulterated fluff!
> 
> It got kind of serious towards the end which wasn't planned but I think I like the direction I took it in, let me know :3

Laura's bedroom was exactly how Carmilla thought it would be; very bright and full of life. There were posters and pictures lining almost every inch of the wall, lots of random tidbits and items that confused the hell out of the Slytherin but she did recognise some Doctor Who artefacts. She had teased her Hufflepuff on the sheer nerdiness that is her bedroom but in all honesty, the room made her feel welcome and at home so she kept the teasing to a minimum. The rest of the house held a similar vibe.

It was definitely a lot bigger on the inside. Most rooms were on the ground floor except for Laura's bedroom which was up a small spiral staircase, which was hand carved rising from a tree trunk sculpture with the curvature so soft and warm but adding a modern twist with the clear glass panels along the railings and the handrails had original leaf design engravings. Carmilla had quickly found out that Laura's father dabbled in carpentry, taking note of the smooth finishes in the doorways and the rustic designs around the house.

The kitchen had lovely granite worktops and a small island in the middle of the room, the pots and pans were hung securely above the island and all of the cupboards had large glass panels on their front. Very different to the large restaurant like kitchen at the Karnstein manor. The dining room at the Hollis's was small and open, the chairs were soft and cosy looking more like armchairs then the fancy wooden thrones Carmilla was used to and the Hollis's were both very lively and interactive at meal times. There was always music playing softly in the background as the chat thrived around her, K9 always lingering by Laura's feet as the Hufflepuff tried to be strong (she always gave in and gave the pup a fair amount of her food!) 

There were two bathrooms in the house, one on the ground floor with small dark wood panels and a large white bathtub with a matching sink and toilet. The other being an ensuite in Laura's bedroom with an opaque sliding door shower and a tiled floor which was covered in enough bathmats to cater at least 20 baths. Apparently; that was Laura's bargaining chip in getting the upstairs bedroom. The most impressive thing in Carmilla's eyes was infact the design of Laura's sink, a mixture of dark and light grey in a spiral downwards to look like a shell so that the water flows down the ridges in a spiral with one steel plug at the bottom. The whole thing fascinated the Slytherin and on the first night she stayed she spent a long time washing her hands just so she could see the wonder that is Laura's sink. Laura thought her girlfriend's curiosity was very adorable though she kept that part to herself.

Even K9's bed was personalised, a designated corner of Laura's room layered with a giant fluffy dog bed and scattered with small cushions and dog toys separated into small wooden boxes that K9 could easily get into. Yet somehow each night despite having her own bed K9 would curl up at the bottom of Laura's bed, her head resting beside where Laura's feet lay. Carmilla quickly warmed to the giant fluffball who latched herself onto the Slytherin, taking perch beside her on the couch with her head resting in Carmilla's lap. Laura would have been jealous had it not been for the fact that Carmilla looked so content and open that it warmed her heart to see her best girls getting along so well.

So as usual Laura woke relatively early, smiling as she felt Carmilla stir beside her before she heard her sleepy mumblings as sunlight began to stream into the room. The Slytherin was sprawled out, her mess of curls falling over half of her face as she buried the rest in Laura's yellow pillow. Laura rolled her eyes at the sight, she had no idea how Carmilla had managed to blindside her and steal her pillow but there was something almost angelic about Carmilla's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, her arm lazily slung across Laura's waist. The Hufflepuff smiled at the gesture before slowly turning in her arms as she leant in to place a chaste kiss on waiting lips. Breaking apart only to speak softly in Carmilla's ear.

"Wake up pretty lady"

She received a snore in response which she silenced with another kiss lasting slightly longer than the one before.

"Come on Carm,"

Silence. Laura sighed deciding to change her tactic as she started to place butterfly kisses along Carmilla's neck before softly sucking eliciting quiet gasps from the still sleeping brunette. Then an idea formed in Laura's mind and for once she was very glad that K9 was not present. As silent and smooth as she could she moved to straddle Carmilla being very careful so as not to wake her up, at least not yet. Then she was running her hands along Carmilla's sides and brushing them anywhere but her chest, she would always tease the Slytherin in heated make-out sessions but now she had another goal in mind. Letting her lips kiss a map down Carmilla's body, her fingers slowly following as they drew small patterns along her hipbones. Then she was slowly dragging those teeny pyjama shorts down swiftly followed by that stupidly sexy black underwear. Laura licked her lips as she raked her eyes over Carmilla's body. 

She quickly shifted leaning in to kiss the expanse of Carmilla's milky thighs, as she kissed higher the gasps gradually began to increase. A grin formed on Laura's face and then she was placing a kiss directly on Carmilla's mound. A soft hum of approval followed and then Laura was flattening her tongue against her length. Which is when Carmilla moaned loudly, her eyes flashing open as Laura directed her attention to her clit. Their eyes locked as Laura began her attack, Carmilla's senses tingling as Laura's ministrations continued. The brunette's body twitched as her hips rutted against Laura's face making the smaller girl grin, holding Carmilla's hips down as she sped up her motions occasionally nibbling at her folds causing the other girl to thrive more. 

"Hmmghhhh" she moaned, her hands moving to tangle in Laura's hair as she rather forcefully pushed Laura closer to her need. 

Laura smirked again, pulling back to replace her tongue with her thumb as she swiped her thumb in swift circles. Letting her fingers run down to collect some wetness and then she was teasing Carmilla's entrance, watching as her face contorted with a mixture of pleasure and impatience. Sucking her lip between her teeth as she pleads.

"mmm, Laura...pl..please"

Laura tried not to look too triumphant as she slipped one finger and then another inside Carmilla's tight warmth.

"You're close aren't you Carm"

She was rewarded with another gasping moan as her fingers curled against the spot that always drove her crazy. Carmilla's hips canting as she met each of Laura's thrusts, her whole body jolting as Laura gave a particularly hard thrust. 

"More...I need more"

Laura instantly sped up her thrusts whilst moving up to capture Carmilla's lips in a bruising kiss. The kiss was more sloppy on Carmilla's part as she was moaning and panting into Laura's mouth. Laura could tell that she was close and then she was curling her fingers as the other hand began gently squeezing Carmilla's ass, her fingers teasing Carmilla's back entrance as she hit the spot that made her toes curl. Her back arching as she fell over the edge cursing and moaning against Laura's skin. Biting down on Laura's shoulder as she attempted to muffle her moans. Bringing their lips back together as they kissed slowly and passionately as Laura slowly brought Carmilla down. Slowly pulling her fingers out and bringing them up to her lips. Carmilla moved them so that they were in a sitting position before wrapping her lips around Laura's dripping fingers and seductively sucking the proof of her arousal off of them. Laura's eyes immediately darkened at the display before she was pushing Carmilla back down and aggressively kissing the amused brunette. Carmilla effortlessly flipped them over, pulling back to flash Laura an evil grin not even letting the girl gulp before she was starting her attack. _Summer was starting off hotter than either expected._

_...._

Finally dressed in what Laura deemed as appropriate summer wear (meaning a simple blue sundress for her and those denim black shorts and a tank top she loved on Carmilla) they decided to journey into the town centre to get some supplies. They walked hand in hand as Laura gave Carmilla the lowdown of the town, pointing out good places to eat and some cool things for them to do during the next few weeks. The Slytherin complained some about walking and muttered some rather choice phrases about hexing some people that gave them disapproving looks but then Laura got them both some food and suddenly she was much happier. When they finally arrived at the supermarket Carmilla was getting more and more curious as to what exactly Laura was intending to buy, whenever she would ask the Hufflepuff would tap her nose and flash her a sweet smile. She'd tried to grab the list but Laura was surprisingly sneaky for such a sweet person. 

"Cupcake, would you please tell me what we're doing?"

"I already told you; we are getting supplies for summer activities"

Carmilla rolled her eyes again as Laura dragged her down another aisle and began throwing things into their trolley. Not that Carmilla knew what most of the items were but knowing that she would only get yet another vague answer she decided against asking any more questions. 

They left the store 40 minutes later armed with bags of muggle items and began the journey back home. As soon as they arrived Laura set to work, putting away snack foods they had gathered before retrieving some of the more playful things she'd bought and finally divulging her plans to the Slytherin.

"Okay! So, as soon as you agreed to come here I knew I needed to make this summer great and given that you are of pureblood heritage-" she noticed how Carmilla stiffened at that, making a note to talk about that issue in the future before continuing "you haven't had the opportunity to experience all the things that made my summers growing up great! Sooooo, I have compiled a list of fun summer activities that we can participate in."

She grinned waving the hand-written list, Carmilla smiled reaching over to take the list and see what Laura had planned for them.

**Laura and Carmilla's summer of fun! :D**

_-Go on a picnic_

_-Play football_

_-Make popsicles_

_-Go swimming_

_-Go to the beach (WE MUST MAKE SANDCASTLES!)_

_-Make lemonade_

_-Go on a bike ride_

_-Make flower crowns_

_-Go stargazing_

_-Build a fort_

_-Go berry picking_

_-Have a water fight_

There were a lot of other activities on the list that she would probably look over later but sensing Laura's enthusiasm she made the effort to give her girlfriend a warm smile.

"What do you think?" Laura tried to act cool but she couldn't keep the eager tone out of her voice as she waited for a response.

"I think that you are a huge dork who I love," Laura blushed before Carmilla spoke again. "and I will try any weird and random activity you have planned if it will make you happy"

The squeal that Laura let out was proof enough as the Hufflepuff grabbed her hand and excitedly yanked her to her feet. 

"Let the Laura Hollis Summer Extravaganza begin!"

* * *

What the frilly hell?!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

David Hollis returned to the sound of shouting, he immediately dropped his bags and began running up the path. 

"Laura! LAURA ARE YOU OKAY?!" 

The shouting continued as he paced around to the garden, stopping when he saw his daughter armed with a super shooter giant squirter water gun and an evil look on her face. Watching amused as she started to stalk over to where a soaking wet Carmilla was attempting to hide up a tree with an equally as evil smirk plastered on her face. He smiled to himself before taking perch on the table, watching the scene unfold before him.

"Come out come out where ever you are"

Laura tiptoed to the tree, a victorious grin on her face as she prepared her attack.

"AHA!" 

She jumps around, pulls the trigger and then her face is falling and she's looking around in confusion. There's a slight flicker of panic in the Hufflepuffs eyes and an eerie silence when a slight trickle of water splashes on Laura's hair and her face breaks. She's attempting to press the trigger as she looks up but it's too late, Carmilla is flipped upside down with her legs securing her on the tree branch, a super soaker in her right hand aimed perfectly. She smirks down at the Hufflepuff, giving her a patronising little wave and then the trigger is pulled and Laura is dramatically falling to the floor as she's blasted with freezing cold water. Carmilla is effortlessly jumping down, landing smoothly with her feline like reflexes and swanning over to her girlfriend a proud skip in her step. She stops momentarily when she see's David watching her with a raised eyebrow but then she's grinning more as she does a little courtesy and he decides he likes this girl even more now.

...

The girls end up sprawling on the grass, their damp clothes sticking to them as they laugh with one another pointing at the clouds and describing what shapes they make. It doesn't take long for the hunger to kick in and Laura's begging the Slytherin to help her make popsicles. Carmilla doesn't think it's a two person job but decides to humour her girlfriend, it gets her a kiss so who is she to complain. 

Laura drags her back outside and they sit cross-legged in the grass, K9 lazing beside them as Laura sets a task of collecting flowers and piling them up. Carmilla sat back on her hands watching as the girl started to poke holes through the stems of the flowers humming softly as she did so and when Laura looked up she smiled that soft, crooked smile reserved only for Carmilla and it made her heart swell. Laura can see Carmilla watching her and the blush is already forming on her cheeks as she smiles back at her girlfriend. 

"First, you poke a hole through the stem," Carmilla nods, grabbing a handful of the flowers and placing them in her lap. She carefully pokes a hole through the stem and watches as Laura pushes another flower through that hole stem first. She follows the actions, it takes a few times but she manages to slot it through and uses the stem to tie it in a loose knot.

"That's it Carm, just keep doing it with the rest just like you've done" 

The Slytherin would never have thought of doing this before Laura but it was actually quite therapeutic, plus when she struggled instead of berating her like she was used to Laura showed her again and helped her improve, the Hufflepuff was patient and calm in her teaching. It took some time but when they finished and presented the other with their crowns Carmilla felt like she'd actually accomplished something. She felt like a little kid getting excited as Laura brushed her damp curls away and placed the flower headband on her head as if it were a tiara, insisting that she needed a picture. Grabbing her polaroid and managing to take the picture when Carmilla was smiling down at K9. She tucked the picture in her pocket, laughing when Carmilla became confused that the picture didn't move like it did in the magical world. This was another thing Carmilla became fascinated with.

...

That night they curled up together, Laura and her father watching old re-runs of Veronica Mars and Carmilla resting on the other side of the couch book in hand, legs resting over Laura's. It was peaceful and a comfortable silence, no one needed to speak or yell but it was the most comfortable Carmilla had felt in a long time. She'd been re-reading the same two lines for a while as the thoughts ran through her mind. It amazed her how well Laura knew her because not a minute later the girl was leaning over to squeeze her hand. Laura smiles softly at her and then she whispers something to her dad, slipping her hand into Carmilla's when she receives a nod in return. They walk outside together and then Laura tells the Slytherin to wait for a second, ducking back inside and returning moments later with a tartan blanket and a few cushions. They both set out the blanket and proceed to snuggle together. Carmilla is quiet for a while, looking up at the sky and letting the night breeze wash over her. The sky was a dark navy decorated with the brightest stars and the sight was something else entirely. Laura studied the older girl for a few minutes before she finally spoke, her voice so soft gentle barely audible.

"Hey Carm, I know that you might not want to talk about things but I am here if you decide that you want to"

Carmilla closed her eyes and sighed, for a second Laura thought she might get angry but what happened next she did not see coming. The brunette didn't just speak she started to cry, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked anywhere but at Laura.

"I...I...can't...this is so fucking stupid! I..."

She's shaking now and her hands tremble as she furiously tries to wipe at her eyes as the thick hot tears splash against her palms and it takes all that Laura has not to wrap Carmilla up in her arms and never let go. 

"I...I don't want to go b..b..back"

"Oh Carm-"

She's instantly cut off as Carmilla cries more, the shaking travelling through all of her body as she fails to control herself.

"Don't. I just...I can't go back...not now"

Laura's face flooded with concern, the fear in Carmilla's eyes said everything that the girl couldn't say. 

"Babe,"

"That house," she took a quick breath trying to regulate her breathing before continuing "it isn't my home. If I go back there...if I go back to her...she hates me Laura, god she despises my every being and I...I don't want to feel so alone"  

Her voice broke and then she was sobbing into her hands and this time Laura didn't waste a second, instantly wrapping her arms around the other girl and holding her as though she might fall to pieces. Right now she wasn't sure that she wouldn't. Carmilla never spoke about her family but Laura could imagine the pressure that Carmilla was put under, the constant strain and need for a relationship with people that had such cold personas. The thought of how Carmilla grew up like that and how she still has to deal with the abuse her family throws at her breaks her heart.

"Carm please listen to me," she cups Carmilla's face using her thumb to brush aside the free falling tears "you are not alone. I am here and I'm not going anywhere. If they don't care enough then that's on them because you **are** good and you **are** special and you deserve better"

There's an unreadable expression on the Slytherin's face but Laura can tell that what she's said has hit the brunette. Her tear-stricken cheeks flushing as she leans forward to give Laura a very shaky, very watery kiss. Her hands clutching almost desperately to every inch of Laura's skin as she pours every emotion she can into this embrace and for now that's all she can do. For now, it is enough to kiss her girlfriend under the stars and to hear what she has needed to her entire life. Now it can be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for potential chapters coming up. Thoughts, which would you guys like next: a magical paintball battle throughout the entire school and it turns into like a paintball apocalypse or do you want a face off with The Dean and Carmilla to stir some feelings up. Comment below and tell me! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I have several ideas so far but I welcome any prompts that people might have and I will do my best to write any that I can. There's not really a set update time, just as and when I can but I hope you enjoyed the first one and feel excited because there are more to come. Tag it with #SlytherpuffHollstein


End file.
